Paper Hearts
by Elizabeth D
Summary: Bella crashes into EC's car. Edward wants Tanya back so he pretends to date BS. only problem is they hate each other. Will that change after spending time together? Will bella say yes to Jacob? All human/BOV/ .
1. Chapter 1 Watch Out For That!

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I used the character's names._

**Chapter 1- Watch Out For That!**

"Bella! Can you come down here?" Charlie called out. "Be right there." I responded. I took another look in the mirror. I was wearing a brand new outfit that I bought in Port Angeles last week.

I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs. I served myself a glass of juice and sat across from Charlie. "Bells. I know its your senior year and I'm pretty positive you don't want to be driven by me all year. So I bought you a car." Charlie confessed.

"Wow. Are you serious?" I asked excitedly. Charlie nodded and tossed me the keys. Of course me being totally uncoordinated I missed and the keys landed on the garbage. I picked them up as my face grew hot. I was so ecstatic about having my own car. Senior year was the greatest already.

I waved at Charlie as I started up my new ride. It wasn't a new car but I loved it anyway. It was a red Chevy pickup truck, it was simple and plain like me. When I arrived at Forks high I pulled up into a parking space not to far from the entrance. I was turning off the radio when I accidentally hit the gas and hit the car that was parking in front of me.

Holy cow! I knew who that shiny silver Volvo belonged too. I cut the engine and stepped out of the truck quickly. "Are you ok?" I asked as Edward Cullen stepped out of the car. "Are you mad?" Edward asked angrily. "Maybe." I answered rudely. His face grew angry as he took in my sarcasm. "I just got a paint job." He whined.

"Oh please." I said under my breathe. "What are you mumbling?" Edward asked. "Nothing." I replied shyly. Edward whispered a few profanities and headed back inside his car. I hated EDWARD CULLEN! I got back in my truck and parked correctly. When I got out again Edward was in his car talking on the phone.

I simply glared at him and then walked away. Edward was the typical "I think I'm too good for anyone" rich snob. Unlike his totally down to earth sweet sister Alice. I've known the Cullen's since first grade. We use to be like the three musketeers, totally inseparable. But when junior high came around Edward started becoming popular.

Almost every girl in school wanted to date him. He let it get to his head and slowly broke away from Alice and me. I tried my best to save our friendship but it was pointless. So I had decided to get over it and ignore him. When Edward and I did talk it was only to fight.

"Bella. Wow you look great." Alice complimented as she pranced toward me. "Thanks. It took me almost all night to get it this straight." I said playing with a strand of hair. "So how about after school we go get something to eat? And then we do some back to school shopping?" Alice asked. "Alice, most people do their back to school shopping before schools start." I responded.

Alice pouted her lips and gave me the puppy dog look. I rolled my eyes and nodded in agreement. It was hard to refuse Alice when she's always chipper and full of energy. "See you at lunch time." Alice said as she blew me a kiss and headed toward her first period class. I giggled at how much spunk and energy a tiny person like Alice could have.

She was short and pixie like, she had dark brown short hair. Her hair stuck out in every direction neatly, she had beautiful blue eyes. Alice Cullen was my truest and dearest friend.


	2. Chapter 2 Payback

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I only used the characters names._

**Chapter 2- Payback**

"You did what?" Alice said in total shock. My face burned with embarrassment as the entire table turned to look at me. "It was an accident." I whispered. "Whoa. First day you own a car and you crash into Cullen's car." Mike said with a smirk. "Your my hero." Ben said with admiration.

Alice gave Mike and Ben an evil death stare. They lowered their heads and continued eating their lunch. "You know Edward is going to expect payback?" Alice reassured me. "I'm can't afford to pay for the damages." I said twirling my hair. "Bella!" Someone called out.

Alice and I turned around to see Edward heading our way. Crap. "Alice." Edward said coldly. "Swan, we have to talk." Edward said. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my backpack. "Where?" I asked. "The hallway will do." Edward informed me. I followed Edward out the cafeteria and gave Alice a pleading look. Alice shook her head and focused her attention back on our table.

Fine if Alice didn't want to help me then I'd have to resolve it on my own. Fantastic. When I opened the door I slipped on what seem to be spilled milk. As soon as I was ready to hit the floor Edward caught me. His hands were at my waist as I threw my arms around his neck. When I was stable again I released my arms but Edward kept his hands at my waist.

"Hello. Edward you can let go now." I said surprised his grip tightened. "Bella. You damaged car." Edward stated. "Well thanks for stating the obvious Albert Einstein." I said sarcastically. "I've been thinking and I know exactly how your going to repay me." Edward said with a grin.

Oh brother was this bad. "What is it?" I said slowly. "Well you know Tanya and me broke up. And I want you to help me get her back." Edward said. "What? How can I help? I don't even talk to Tanya." I said quickly. Truth was I couldn't stand Tanya. She was a stuck up ditzy air headed girl.

"Your going to pretend to be my girlfriend." Edward confessed honestly. I gasped at Edward's plan. Was he insane or even born with a brain. "No." I said. "I'm not asking you." Edward barked. My eyes were wide with shock at Edward's response. "You've lost your mind." I said as I began to walk away.

"Bella." Edward called. He grabbed my arm and turned me around. "You owe me." He said as he stared into my plain brown eyes. I broke from his gaze and stared at the floor. I didn't have the money to pay for the repairs but to agree to Edward's proposal was mad.

"Come on. Its a dream come true." Edward said smiling a crooked smile. "Wow. Your such a pig head." I said angrily. I stormed off heading to the girl's bathroom. He was just so Edward Cullen. I was crazy just for even considering to accept. No way would I agree to such a degrading deal.

"He asked you to be his girlfriend?" Alice asked excited. "Shh. No he wants me to pretend." I whispered. "This is so romantic." Alice said. "No its not. That would require Edward to have a heart." I responded. Alice giggled and closed her locker. "Remember after school shopping. And now that your dating my brother you need a new look." Alice said lost in her own world.

"I am not dating your abomination of brother. And I'm not agreeing." I said harshly. "Bella. Hate to burst your bubble but you damaged his car. You really do owe him." Alice said sternly. I sighed and slammed my locker closed. "Kay. See you." Alice said as she ran to her next class.

When 8th period came around I had plenty of time to weigh the Pro's and Con's of the situation. In the end it was clear, I owed Edward. I didn't even have a job so paying was out of the question. When Mr. Molina entered the classroom he was accompanied by Edward. "Ms. Swan. Would you please assist Mr. Cullen with the text books?" Mr. Molina asked politely.

Could this really be happening? I nodded and walked over to Edward. We walked silently for a few minutes before Edward broke the silence." Look I'm sorry about the way I told you." Edward said softly. He ran his fingers through his bronze colored hair. "Bella. I'd like to ask you for a favor?" "Yes." I responded kindly.

"Will you help me get Tanya back?" Edward pleaded. I was ready to say no but when I saw the sadness in his eyes I knew he was being sincere. "We don't have to make out or anything right?" I asked with a slight smile. Edward smiled a crooked smile and locked me in a bear hug. "Thanks." Edward said.

He continued to hug me. Guess its true what they say payback's a bitch.


	3. Chapter 3 The Boyfriend

**a/n: Please review my story and let me know what you think?**

_**Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I used the names of the characters.**_

**Chapter 3- The Boyfriend**

"Inhale and exhale and repeat until breathing regulates." The women on the radio instructed. "Your over reacting." Alice said bluntly. "Am not." I replied. "Today everyone will believe that I'm dating Edward Cullen." I said almost breathless. It wasn't that I was excited. But Edward was one of the most popular boys at school.

Eyes were always on him and now they would be on me. "I don't like attention. You know that." I reminded Alice. "I think its a dangerous game you two are playing." Alice confessed. "Its all an act. Its not like we have feelings for each other." I said. Alice shrugged her shoulders and handed her credit card to the cashier.

After my shopping trip with Alice she dropped me off at home. I cooked dinner and waited for Charlie to eat. I finished my homework and went to bed early.

*Phone Conversation*

Bella: Hello.

Edward : Good morning.

Bella : Edward?

Edward: Who else? Listen I'm calling because I need a ride to school.

Bella : You have a car Cullen.

Edward : Your grouchy when you wake up aren't you?

Bella: I have to get ready for school. Bye.

Edward: Bella! Wait you damaged my car. Its being worked on.

Bella : Oh snap. I'll go get you in fifth teen minutes. Bye.

It had totally slipped my mind about the Volvo. Whenever I woke up I was forgetful and sometimes cranky. Ok all the time. Enough self chit chat. I had to get ready and go get him. I put on a pair of black tights and slipped on a dark blue jean skirt over it. I grabbed a blue V neck long sleeve blouse and a pair of black flats.

Finding the Cullen's house was like trying to find Waldo. I honked the horn and waited for Edward. I turned on the radio and sang along with "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis. "Good morning." Edward greeted as he closed the door. "Morning." I replied.

"Is this piece of junk going to get us to school on time?" Edward teased playfully. This was going to be a long day. When I parked my truck Edward jumped out quickly and walked to the stairs of the school. I was just so thrilled to have given Edward a ride. Sike.

"No way!" A girl shouted. I closed my door and kept my head down. Today was a typical rainy cloudy day in Forks. I put my hood up and ran toward the main building. It started to pour as I got closer to the double glass doors. "Oh my Gosh!" Jessica yelled throwing her hand over her mouth.

"Bella Swan and Edward Cullen!" Jessica sang. My face turned red instantly as she began to chant. Was she insane? Apparently she was missing brain cells. I ran to my locker and of course my klutzy self didn't see the sign for wet floors so I slipped and landed on my back. "Ouch!" I said rubbing my back.

"Are you ok?" A husky voice asked. "I'm fine." I responded kindly. I felt a pair of warm strong hands lift me up. When I turned around to thank whoever helped I gasped. "Jake!" I cried. I threw my arms around him and he lifted me and spun me around. "Bella. You look great." Jacob said smiling.

My face grew hot instantaneously. "What are you doing here?" I asked excited. "I'm visiting my dad." Jacob answered as he held my hand. "How long are you staying?" I asked. "However long I want. If I find something worth staying for I just might stay for good." Jacob said as he brushed my cheek lightly with his finger.

"I see you still turn red easily." Jacob said with a grin. I smiled and hugged Jacob tightly. "Well kiddo you have school so I'll pass by later." Jacob said reluctantly letting me go. Jacob kissed my forehead and left. As I watched him leave my stomach filled with butterflies. Jacob had left when I was ten, he was my best friend. "Who was that?" Edward asked curiously.

"Jacob Black." I replied with a smile. Edward leaned against a locker and ran his fingers through his hair. I didn't see what girls saw in him. I mean yeah sure he was absolutely gorgeous on the outside. But what about the inside? Edward was self centered and shallow. Completely selfish and only cared about girls with low IQ's.

This was the boyfriend. Well pretend anyway.


	4. Chapter 4 Act 1

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I only used the characters names._

**Chapter 4- Act 1**

"Uh oh Jacob Black is back. Will Bella leave her new boyfriend for an old flame?" Alice said dramatically covering her mouth with her hand. I threw a baby carrot at her playfully. "Hey, Alice." Jasper said nervously. "Hi." Alice replied. Jasper smiled and walked away.

"I think Hale has a thing for you." I teased playfully. "Shut up." Alice said smiling. "Do you really think so?" Alice said looking over her shoulder. "Darling." Edward said. I looked up ready to knock him out but then I saw Tanya walking toward us. "Yes. Sweetheart." I responded. Edward sat next to me and put his arm around me.

"Edward. Is it true you're dating a common loser?" Tanya asked annoyed. She crossed her arms and tapped the floor loudly with her foot. Edward chuckled and composed himself immediately. "Bella is my girlfriend." Edward answered.  
Tanya giggled and flipped her strawberry blonde hair back. She walked off and her being the leader of the psycho paths Irina and Victoria followed.

When Tanya was far enough I punched Edward in the arm. "Are you retarded?" I asked Edward. "What?" He said innocently. He was rubbing his arm and looking down at the floor. "Listen I'm doing this for you. So for next time when someone insults me you defend me." I said angry. I smacked on the back of the head and left the cafeteria. "Oww. What is her deal?" Edward asked.

When the last bell rang I was startled and dropped all my books on the floor. "Damn it. Good job Bella!" I whispered to myself. "You know I have a number to a therapist if you ever want to go see one." Edward said. I hated him so much. "You are such a jerk!" I yelled. "Calm down. It was just a joke." Edward said calmly.

"Time for Act one." Edward said taking a deep breath. "What do you mean?" I asked confused. "You know making us official." Edward answered. I sighed and grabbed his hand. "I hope you know I hate you." I said honestly. "Same here Swan." Edward replied.

When Edward and I reached the parking lot everyone turned and stared at us. Edward wrapped his hand around my waist, I shivered at his touch. When Edward touched me I felt a surge of electricity run through my body. "Thank you." He whispered in my ear.

I couldn't explain what I felt that moment but I think that Edward for that one second was my old Edward. If that made any sense at all? Maybe I should ask him for that therapist's number. I started up the truck and gave it a moment before driving off. "Edward. Why did you pick me of all the girls to do this?" I asked timidly. Edward chuckled.

"Because you're the only girl in the world that isn't all over me." Edward responded. What a typical Edward response what was I expecting? An actually intelligent answer? I rolled my eyes and drove home.

"Jake." I said smiling. "Hey, Bells." Jacob answered. Charlie was already seated on the couch with Billy watching TV. "Are you guy's hungry?" I asked. "Yes." They cried together. I couldn't help but laugh at their response. I took out all the ingredients and pots so I could cook them their dinner.

While I cooked and pre-pared the steak, Jacob talked to me. Jacob left when he was ten so I was twelve. His mom got extremely sick so Jacob moved with her and his uncle to Pennsylvania. Billy stayed in Forks to take care of Jacob's other two sisters and the property. I knew that Jacob's arrival meant she was no longer with us.

"Dinner's ready." I shouted. It wasn't long before Charlie and Billy joined us at the table. "Bells. This looks great." Charlie complimented. "Thanks Dad." I answered. When everyone was done Charlie and Billy headed back to the living room. Jacob insisted on washing the plates. So I sat on the counter and talked.

After I felt that Jacob was up to date with everything, we laid on the hood of the car in silence. Looking up at the sky. "No stars." I said. "I'm looking at one." Jacob confessed looking at me. My cheeks burned with embarrassment. Jacob placed his hand on my face and moved closer. I leaned in and felt his warm breathe on my cold pale face.

Jacob tilted his head slightly our noses touching. My heart started to race as Jacob's lips came closer and closer to mine. Just when our lips would have touched the trucks alarm went off. I shrieked and fell off the hood and landed on the concrete. "Bells. Are you alright?" Jacob asked concerned. "I'm fine." I said in pain.

My butt was hurting and my back was sore. "That's twice today." Jacob said helping me up. "This is a good day. Usually I fall at least six times." I said completely red. Jacob laughed and took me inside.


	5. Chapter 5 Fire and Ice

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I only used the characters names._

**Chapter 5- Fire and Ice**

I bit my lip as I looked through my closet. I couldn't find my favorite blue tank top anywhere. "Dad." I shouted from my room. "Yeah!" Charlie replied. "Have you seen a blue tank top?" I shouted back. "A what?" Charlie asked confused. "Never mind!" I yelled.

I decided to put on a white long sleeve blouse with a hood. I grabbed my black skinny jeans and white converse. When I finished getting dressed I headed downstairs after brushing my teeth. My hair was loose and curly. I served myself a bowl of cereal as Charlie watched me. "Yes." I glared.

"Uh. Are you seeing someone?" Charlie asked scratching his head. "What?" I said dropping my spoon. "There's talk that you're dating the Cullen boy." Charlie said timidly. "Talk? I can't believe this." I said surprised. Charlie waved and left for work. Did parents have a gossip center?

When I arrived at school I quickly walked to my locker. "Alice." I said. "Oh hey." Alice greeted. "Where's Edward?" Alice questioned. "Didn't he ride with you?" I asked. "No, he was waiting for you." She said puzzled. "Oh my goodness." I said embarrassed. "Bella!" Alice said shaking her head.

"What time is it?" I asked. "Eight." Alice answered. "Crap! My truck won't make it." I said nervously. "Take my Porsche." Alice suggested. "I can't." I responded. Alice put the keys in my hand and walked away with Jasper. I closed my hand and ran to the parking lot.

Edward was going to kill me. How could I forget that he didn't have a ride? I normally drove slow and steady but if I was going to make it to school on time I had to speed things up. It only took me ten minutes to reach Edward's house. I knocked on his door and waited.

"Bella." Edward said surprised. Edward was shirtless exposing his fit smooth looking chest. "I'm sorry. I totally forgot but Alice let me borrow her car." I said in a rush. Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I'm not going to school." Edward said with a smile.

"And why not?" I asked as I crossed my arms. "Edward. Hurry back. I'm naked." A girl shouted from inside. "Oh." I whispered. Edward's smile faded. "Thanks." Edward said honestly. I simply nodded and headed back toward the car. So I drove all the way to get him and he wasn't even going. Perfect.

Just when I started the car I saw Edward running toward me. "Let's go." Edward said. I backed out of his driveway and saw a fake blonde standing at his door topless. "I can explain." Edward said bashfully. I giggled as his cheeks turned red. "That's ok. I'm not the jealous type." I said teasing.

"Thanks for the ride toots." Edward said as he brushed my cheek lightly. "Edward!" I yelled. He was much sweeter when his mouth was closed.

"Lunchtime. My favorite class." Jessica said. "Lunch isn't a class." Alice replied while rolling her eyes. "Whatever." Jessica snapped. "So Bella how did it go?" Alice asked while linking her arm with mine. "Edward was with another girl." I said bluntly. Alice shrieked and got on the lunch line.

"Why is that scary?" I asked puzzled. "Because he's my brother. So I'm guessing he didn't come." Alice said. "Well he answered the door shirtless. Then I heard her yell that she was naked and that he needed to hurry." I whispered. I didn't like putting peoples business out there. Even if I hated them.

"And then what?" Alice asked intrigued. "I nodded and walked away. Just when I was about to pull away he ran over to me. And got in the car." I finished. "What?" Alice said shocked. "Yeah." I confirmed. "I can't believe this. My brother choosing school over a girl. Or maybe he chose you." Alice suggested. "No way." I said sternly.

Alice shrugged her shoulders and sat down. "So what were you and Jasper talking about this morning?" I asked enthusiastically. "We were just getting to know each other." Alice said shyly. "Alice Cullen you like Jasper Hale." I stated. Alice giggled and her cheeks were a shade of light pink.

When eighth period came around I was extremely exhausted from gym class. We were playing football; I spent most of the time trying to run away from the ball. But I still got hit with the ball regardless of my pathetic attempts. "Bella." Edward said softly. I turned my head and looked into his emerald green eyes. "Thank you again." He said.

"Uh. Yeah." I mumbled. When Edward wasn't being such a douche he was actually quite decent at times. "Ok class. Today I will be grouping you into pairs of two." Mr. Molina announced. "Your lab partners will be your group." Mr. Molina dictated. "See you later." Edward said as he walked over to the back.

Oh great I just couldn't wait to work with Mike. "Bella. Me and you baby." Mike said playfully. "So are you dating Cullen?" Mike asked desperately. "Yes." I answered quickly. "I'm just curious because I've never seen you guys kiss." Mike said. What does he watch me?

"He respects me." I lied. "Oh because I heard him tell Ben that you're not a good kisser." Mike whispered. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. "Is he retarded?" I shouted. Everyone in the class including the teacher turned and looked at me. "Sorry." I said automatically putting my head down.

The bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and stormed out of class. He was such an idiot to say the least. I hated him more now than I did when I was thirteen. "Bella. Wait!" Edward called out as I walked to my truck. I opened the door and slammed it closed. Edward tapped at the window. I took a deep breath and rolled the window down.

"The deal is off." I said angrily. I stepped on the gas and ran over his toes.

Fire and Ice did not mix well.

_A/N: hey guys, hope your enjoying the story. If you could please review my story:-) I'd be grateful.... Thanks:-D_


	6. Chapter 6 Locker Room Talk

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I only used the names of the characters._

**Chapter 6- Locker Room Talk**

I missed Jacob terrible. I hadn't seen him since that night he came over. When I was with Jacob everything felt right. Jacob was easy going and totally down to earth. Being with him was like breathing, easy and natural.

Edward on the other hand was obnoxious and a moron. There wasn't more then meets the eye with Edward. What you see is what you get when it came to Edward Cullen. I'd rather turn lesbian than to ever even think about being with him.

"Bella. Visitor." Charlie yelled." "Ok." I yelled back. It was probably Alice wanting to know why I ran over her brothers toes. I'd gladly tell her everything. I pranced down the stairs but came to a halt when I saw Edward sitting at my kitchen table.

"Bella." Edward said seriously. I bit my lip as I saw his right foot wrapped up. "I have two broken toes." Edward said furiously. "Oops." I said sarcastically. Edward grew angry and clenched his jaw. "I don't know what your problem is. But I really don't care!" Edward said. "Of course not if its not about you then you don't care." I snapped.

"Bella. I'm going to leave for work. If you need anything call me." Charlie said staring right at Edward. I nodded as Charlie left. "Why did you come here?" I barked. "To tell you that I agree with you. I don't think its a good idea that we continue dating." Edward said sincerely. "I already broke it off first. And were not even really dating." I reminded him.

Edward got up slowly and grabbed his crutches. "I hate you Edward Cullen." I shouted. "And I hate you Bella Swan." Edward responded. I opened the door and waited for him to leave. "By the way its just locker room talk. Everyone knows its just talk nothing serious." Edward said politely.

I closed the door when Edward was in my driveway. Who does he think he is? I decided to take a warm shower to help relax my tense muscles. After my shower I laid on my bed and thought about what Edward said. He could of told my dad that I was the one who injured him. But it didn't matter Edward was only looking out for himself.

I did owe him for his car and running over his toes. I would tell Edward tomorrow that I'll continue the deal until his car and toes healed. I turned my light off and closed my eyes. I drifted into sleep almost immediately.

"Good Morning." Alice greeted. "Alice. What are you doing here?" I shrieked. "Charlie let me in." Alice answered. "What time is it?" I asked still sleepy. "Eight-thirty." Alice replied. "I'm so late!" I said loudly. "Calm down. Schools been cancelled because of the snow storm." Alice said happily.

"Oh I see. So why are you here so early?" I questioned as I sat up. "I drove to school but then they told us to go home so I came here instead." Alice said. "Besides I need your help. My parents are going away to Port Angeles for a hospital convention. So Edward and I decided to throw a two night party!" Alice said smiling. "What about your older brother Emmett?" I asked.

"He's not coming home this weekend. He's spending it with his girlfriend Rosalie." Alice said pulling the covers off me. I knew Alice wanted me to help her find not one but two outfits for tonight and tomorrow. "Alice I hate shopping." I complained. Alice giggled and threw a brown long sleeve blouse at me. "Put that on with this." Alice said concerted.

She handed me a pair of dark blue Levi jeans. I sighed and changed into them. Alice insisted on doing my make up and hair. She straightened my hair and put it back with a silver head bang letting my bangs fall freely. "Perfect." She muttered to herself.

"Let's get ready to party!" Alice said enthusiastically.


	7. Chapter 7 Party At The Cullen's

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I used the characters names._

**Chapter 7- Party At The Cullens**

It took Alice three hours to find two outfits. In the end she wound up taking a beautiful short black strapless dress and another yellow spaghetti strap dress. After shopping we headed straight to her house. I helped Alice set up the lights and make space for dancing.

When we were done organizing the house we headed upstairs to get ready. "Bella. What are you going to wear?" Alice asked while slipping into her black dress. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked innocently. "Oh no!" Alice shouted. "You can't wear that! Its a party Bella." Alice snapped. "I have just the thing." Alice whispered.

I was afraid of Alice when it came to fashion or social acceptance. Alice was popular and beautiful. She always looked amazing. But I was always the more simple and plain type. "Ah uh. This will do." Alice said lost in thought. I shook my head in disagreement.

"I can't wear that." I gasped. "Oh Bella, don't be over dramatic." Alice insisted. What Alice held in her hand was the devil. Don't get me wrong the dress was beautiful but it wasn't me. It was a dark blue halter dress about mid length and had tiny silver beads on the front of the dress. "Its not even that short. Its up to your knees." Alice said excited.

I refused but Alice pouted her lips and stared into my eyes. I sighed and snatched the dress from her hand. I put on the dress and was surprised at how perfectly it fit my body. I smiled and put a pair of blue tights under my dress. I took off my head bang and ran my fingers through my hair and let it fall however it wanted.

I applied black eye liner and massacre. I couldn't deny it I was excited about letting people see me. When I was done I walked over to Alice and I could of sworn I saw a tear escape Alice's eyes. "You look incredible." Alice complimented.

"Tik tok" was blasting when Alice and I made our entrance. Everyone turned their attention toward us. My heart started to accelerate as I walked down. All eyes were on me and Alice. But I wasn't use to this kind of attention. When we reached the bottom step Jasper appeared and took Alice out to the dance floor.

Mike ran over to me and took my hand. "Bella. You look wow." Mike said dazed. Mike and I turned our heads when we heard someone clear their throat. "I believe that's my girlfriend.' Edward said smiling a crooked smile. Edward took my hand and walked me to the dance floor.

"You look perfect." Edward whispered in my ear. My heart skipped a beat as Edward gently spun me and placed his hand on my back. "I can't dance." I blurted out. Edward chuckled and lifted me and placed me on his feet. "Wait. Where's your cast?" I asked confused. "Did you really think I'm an idiot?" Edward asked rhetorically.

"You lied?" I said surprised. Edward blushed and gripped my waist. "I thought that you would feel bad and reconsider." He confessed. "You played the pity card?" I said in disbelief. Edward nodded. I released myself and walked to the kitchen. Edward chased me naturally. "Bella. Wait forgive me." Edward pleaded.

"Is Tanya that important to you?" I asked as I closed my eyes. "Yes." Edward responded. "Ok." I said calmly. "I'll help you but you have to promise to stop lieing to me." I commanded. "Done." Edward promised. "Bella, you really do look great." Edward said with a wink. I huffed. Edward will never change.

Everyone in the living room started to sing to "Put Your Drinks Up." Edward offered me a beer but I refused. I wasn't much for drinking. "Want to dance?" Edward asked. "No." I said kindly. Just then Jessica came out of nowhere and grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

I followed and leaned against the wall as I watched Jess dance all over Edward. She was dancing like a slut. She was grinding all over Edward's private area. I wanted to pull Jess away from Edward. Not because I cared but she was ruining her image. Ok maybe I was slightly jealous. "Wanna dance?" Eric shouted over the loud music.

I was going to refuse until I saw Jessica jump on Edward and lean all the way back. I grabbed Eric's hand and made our way to the dance floor.


	8. Chapter 8 Truth or Dare

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I used the names of the characters._

**Chapter 8- Truth or Dare**

"Stop." I shouted. Eric was rubbing his hands all over me. I tried to push him away but Eric was stronger and drunk. So he gripped my wrist tightly and dragged me off the dance floor. We were in the kitchen when Eric threw up all over the floor. I elbowed him in the face and kicked him in the back of the leg causing him to fall into his own vomit.

I jerked my head to the side when I head someone clap. "You can really handle yourself." Edward said impressed. "Are you ok?" Edward asked concerned. "I'm ok." I replied. Edward put his arm around me and walked me back to the living room. "Where's Jess?" I asked as oblivious as possible. Edward chuckled and pointed at the girl knocked out on the couch.

"Do you want water or juice?" Edward offered. "Juice." I responded quickly. I put down three cups of fruit punch. I was extremely thirsty it must of been from all the excitement. "Ok everyone! Now its time for truth or dare. For anyone who is still sober or not passed out." Alice said as the DJ stopped the music.

When Alice was done the DJ put "Blame It On The Alcohol" by Jamie Foxx. Alice grabbed my arm and headed toward their fathers study. It was a small group of people that followed. The rest stayed in the living room. Alice sat on Carlisle's desk and motioned for everyone to take a seat. Jasper sat next to Alice and I sat on the opposite side. Edward stood next to me.

"What are the rules?" Mike asked. "Ok. If you choose truth you have to take a shot of Tequila. If you choose dare then you just complete the dare. No sexually dare's unless the person wants to." Alice said giddy. I knew Alice was drunk but not wasted. There were eight of us. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Mike, Stacey, Victoria, Jess and me.

Edward and I were shocked that Jessica was up and ready to play. "Edward. You first." Alice said. "Dare." Edward responded. Alice took a moment to think. My eyes focused on Edward's care free face. "I dare you to pick one girl to pour you a shot from the bottle and place a lemon in your mouth with theirs." Alice stated.

Edward scratched his head for a moment and stared at me. "I pick Jess." Edward said releasing his gaze from me. Jess stumbled over to the bottle of Jose Cuervo. She poured the drink in a shot glass and then poured it down Edward's throat. She then placed a lemon between her lips and Edward took the lemon with his flawless lips.

When Edward had the lemon Jess stared to kiss Edward and tried to place her hand in Edward's pants. Edward grabbed her and gently pushed her off. Edward sat across me and blew me a kiss. I wanted to punch him and damage that perfect face of his.

"Bella." Edward said. "Me?" I said breathless. Edward nodded and stared intently into my eyes. "Truth." I said softly. Alice passed me a shot and insisted on me taking it right away. I didn't like this game one bit. I held my breathe and swallowed the shot. "Yuck." I said loudly. "Do you love me?" Edward teased.

"I'd rather be skinned and chopped up then ever love you." I confessed honestly. Edward and everyone gasped. "What? You wanted the truth right?" I said slyly. "Jasper." I said looking at him. "Truth." Jasper responded. Alice passed him a shot and Jasper downed it.

"Do you like anyone in this room?" I asked innocently. "Yes." Jasper responded looking at Alice. I started to feel the shot, the room was starting to spin. "Mike." Jasper said. "Dare." Mike said as he winked at me. "I dare you to confess your feelings to someone in this room." Jasper informed Mike.

"Bella. I've loved you since the third grade. You were always so cute with your overalls and ponytail." Mike confessed. It was kind of sweet that Mike remembered what I wore in the third grade. I decided to get up and kiss Mike on the cheek. Mike blushed instantly as my lips touched his skin.

I saw Edward's body tightened as I sat back down. We went through two rounds and I was starting to feel tipsy. Througout those rounds Japser and Alice had kissed. And Jess had given Mike a lap dance. I picked truth twice and had to confess my middle name and locker combo. I was gratedful it was Alice who asked me.

Edward had to lose his shirt and lick sugar off Victoria's belly. Alice closed her eyes and shrieked. I had to admit I felt somewhat jealous of Edward. Why was I jealous if the only thing I felt for Edward was hate?


	9. Chapter 9 Drunken Master

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I used the characters names._

_A/N: Please review my chapters:-) Let me know what you think... If I get a couple review's I will upload faster. I have written a whole chapter from Edward's point of view:-) Thank you all for reading:-)_

**Chapter 9- Drunken Master**

"Break." Alice called as she held Jasper's hand and headed toward the kitchen. I felt someone grab my arm and turn me around. "What do you want?" I spat. "You." Edward responded. I was dumb struck at Edward's response that my knees buckled and Edward grabbed me before I fell.

"What are you saying?" I shouted over the loud techno music. "I want you Bella." Edward whispered as he touched my cheek. I could taste Edward's breathe on my tongue. It sent shivers throughout my body. Edward tilted his head slightly and I did the same. As our lips came closer I felt my body shake.

"Bella. Wake up." Someone said as they continued to shake me. "Huh." I responded. "You fell asleep." Alice said softly. "Where am I?" I said nervously. "You only knocked out for like five minutes." Alice said honestly. I grabbed my head as it pounded. "Are we still playing?" I whispered. "Yeah but." Alice began but I cut her off mid sentence.

"Let's go." I insisted. When I reached the door I opened it slowly and followed Alice to her seat but then decided to sit next to Mike. "Round three." Alice said. I looked over at Edward who was flirting with Victoria as he ran his fingers through his hair. "We'll start with Bella." Alice pointed out.

"Dare." I said. Everyone turned around and focused on me. Edward's green eyes were wide with shock as his mouth hung open. "Oh uh. I wasn't expecting that." Alice said excited. "I dare you to drink one shot for every person in this room while describing everyone with one word." Alice dared.

"Ok." I said determined. I grabbed the bottle of Tequlia and started with Jasper. "Cool." I commented. "Alice, wonderful. Mike, stalker. Uh Jess, airhead." I paused letting my words sink in. "Victoria, common whore. Though that's two words. And Edward." I stopped and chugged the Tequila. There was at least three shots left in the bottle.

"Bella. Stop." Alice whispered. I pushed her arm away and walked over to Edward. He stood up and helped me stay stable. "You Edward Cullen are going to take more then one word to describe." I mumbled. The room was spinning and I felt sick to my stomach. "You are." I paused as I felt my stomach turn.

Too late I vomited all over Edward and Victoria. Jess and Victoria shrieked at the same time as the smell of my vomit infected the room. I felt dizzy as I tried to walk away. Edward held me tight as my eyes closed and I slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

"I'm going to kill her!" I heard someone threaten. "Your not touching her." A man stated. "Edward." I whispered. "Bella. I'm here. Your going to be ok." Edward assured me. For some odd reason I felt safe with Edward. I opened my eyes slowly and the first thing that caught my eye was Edward's crooked smile.

"You really gave us a scare." Edward said calmly. But I could still hear the concern in his voice. "Edward Cullen worried about someone else?" I teased playfully. "I don't like it." Edward teased back. Edward helped me up and placed me lightly on a comfy bed. "Edward." I began but Edward interuptted me by putting his finger softly at my lips.

"Just rest champ." Edward demanded. "Please don't go." I pleaded. Edward nodded and took my hand in his. He was tracing an invisible pattern on the palm of my hand. "Bella. What were you going to say? I mean the dare?" Edward asked shyly. "Oh. Uh. I don't know." I lied.

"Why do you hate me?" Edward asked gazing into my plain brown eyes. "Because I just do." I said defensive. What was happening? Why was I afraid of hurting Edward? "Please love." Edward pleaded. My eyes became watery at Edward's last word. Love. He use to call me that when we were six but then during middle school he ignored me.

"You should go." I said as the tears streamed down my face. "Bella." Edward spoke softly. He wiped my tears away and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry if I ever hurt you." Edward confessed as he hugged me tightly. "Bella. I." I heard him say but then I was surrounded by darkness and sleep took over.


	10. Chapter 10 Boyfriend 2

_Disclaimer I did not create twilight. I only used the names of the characters._

**Chapter 10- Boyfriend #2**

I woke up and stretched my arms. "Ah. My head." I complained. "Its called a hangover." Charlie said serious. My eyes grew wide as I stared at Charlie not even five feet away. "Isabella Marie Swan. You get your things together and meet me outside." Charlie commanded. Charlie walked away leaving me to my killer headache and racing heart.

Charlie was going to kill me and so was Alice when she finds out. Charlie will surely tell the Cullen's and then they would ground Alice and Edward. I got up slowly and looked down. I had on a black hooded sweater that read "Home of The Spartans." I smelt it and recognized the scent anywhere it was Edward's.

I quietly walked down the stairs and closed the door lightly. I took a deep breathe and got into the cruiser. "You are in big trouble missy." Charlie yelled. The whole ride home Charlie dictated about appropriate behavior. And what my punishment would be.

"Go to your room." Charlie said angrily. I knew Charlie was uncomfortable with the parenting. That was always mom's department. I laid down gladly and took an advil. I shut my eyes and let the sleep consume me.

When I awoke my room was covered in darkness. I looked over at my alarm clock and it read 9:30 P.M. Crap! I had to talk to Alice ASAP. I sneaked quietly past Charlie's slightly opened door. He was snoring loudly. When I reached the phone I felt a sense of relief.

I took the phone and dialed Alice's cell. It went straight to voice mail, she must of gotten grounded. I thought about calling Edward but truth was I didn't remember his number. I decided to try the house. I dialed the number and waited patiently for the phone to ring.

No answer it just kept ringing. I hung up the phone and reluctantly headed back upstairs. I plopped down on my bed and just stared at the ceiling. I decided to take a shower and then go to bed.

When I walked downstairs in the morning Charlie wasn't home. He must of gone fishing with Harry. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table. What started off as a good night ended in disaster. The worst part was I didn't remember much. Just playing that truth or dare game. And Jess and Victoria all over Edward.

I heard a knock on the door and sluggishly walked over and opened. "Jake!" I shouted excitedly and hugged him tightly. "Miss me much?" Jacob joked playfully. "You know it." I said releasing myself from Jacob. "Nice look." Jacob said staring at me. I looked down and blushed instantly as I saw the black shorts and blue tank top.

Jacob smiled and covered his eyes. I giggled as I grabbed Edward's black sweater and put it on. "Ok." I said. Jacob kept his eyes covered. I walked over and took his hands. Jacob stared into my eyes as I stared into his warm black eyes. Jacob brushed my face with his warm finger.

Jacob gripped my waist gently and pulled me closer. My pulse quickened as I stared at his soft lips. I wanted to kiss Jacob and forget about the rest of the world. Jacob kissed my lips lightly but mine moved ferociously. Jacob mimicked my lips and our breathing became heavier. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he ran his fingers through my hair.

My lips pulled away as my body requested air. "Whoa." Jacob said breathless. I smiled and sat down. I don't know what came over me but at that moment all I wanted was Jacob's lips against mine. Jacob sat across from me and held my hands. "Bella. I came over here to ask you something." Jacob said looking into my eyes.

"Yes." I said quickly. "I want you to be my girlfriend." Jacob said softly. "I'd love too." I answered immediately. "Really?" Jacob said in disbelief. I got up and leaned across the table and kiss his lips lightly. "Yes really." I said.

I went from having none to having two boyfriends.


	11. Chapter 11 Tanya and The Psycho Paths

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I only used the names of the characters._

**Chapter 11- Tanya and The Psycho Paths**

"Edward slow down!" I cried. Of course my voice was drowned out by the blasting radio. I closed my eyes as Edward zoomed down the road. He drove like a mad man. My pulse accelerated as my heart pounded out of control. When the car stopped I opened my eyes slowly.

"Bella. Your white as a ghost." Edward said shocked. My mouth hung open at his worried expression. Was he serious? I got out of the car and wearily fell back and landed on the seat. "Are you alright?" Edward said concerned. "No I am not alright!" I yelled. "You drove like a maniac. A blind person could drive better." I cried.

Edward helped me up and closed the door behind me. "I'm sorry." Edward said truthfully. I couldn't figure him out but ever since the night of the party Edward was sweet and caring. "Its ok." I said ashamed of the way I yelled at him.

"Edward." I called out. "Yeah." He replied. "I uh. I still have your sweater." I responded. Boy was I a punk. "That's ok it looks better on you." Edward said with a wink. "Did I just hear Edward Cullen give someone else a compliment?" Alice asked surprised.

I nodded in agreement and linked my arm with Alice. "Ok. So did Charlie totally flip?" Alice asked curiously. "Yeah. He grounded me for two weeks." I groaned. "What did your parents say?" I asked guilty. "Nothing. Edward and I cleaned up. And they won't even talk to us." Alice said sadly.

"Alice I am so sorry." I said. Alice gave me a puzzled look and stopped dead in her tracks. "Bella. Its not your fault. It was actually Victoria. She called the police station knowing Charlie was the chief." Alice admitted. I gasped. How could a person be so cruel?

The morning dragged as I made my way to the lunchroom. I was glad I only had three more classes to endure. "Hey you!" An obnoxious girl cried. I turned around and saw Tanya and her Psycho Paths. "Oh wow. You can say more then two words." I said acting surprised. As my hand flew over my mouth exaggerated.

Tanya rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her hip. "Listen here. Swan." She spat. "I want you to stay away from Edward. He's mine." She said aggressively. I broke out into a hysterical laughter at Tanya's comment. "Oh that's cute." I mused.

I walked away laughing loudly so Tanya could hear me. When I opened the doors to the cafeteria something pulled me back. "I'm not done with you yet." Tanya said acidly. Victoria and Irina held me against the locker. "You will do as I say. Or I will make your life hell!" Tanya whispered in my ear. "Let's go." Tanya commanded.

Irina started to walk away but Victoria stayed glaring at me. "This is for vomiting on me." Victoria said with a smile. She punched me right in the nose causing it to make a snapping noise. Victoria joined the other psycho's and walked into the lunchroom. I sat on the floor trying to not bleed all over Edward's sweater.

"Bella?" Edward asked uncertain. I wanted to answer but blood made my stomach turn. I hated the sight or smell of blood. "Bella. What happened?" Edward asked angrily. "Nurse." Was all I was able to say. I didn't want to vomit on Edward again. Edward picked me up and carried me in his arms.

"What happened?" The nurse cried as Edward brought me in. "I found her like this in the hallway." Edward said concerned. The nurse made me sit down on the table and told me to apply pressure. I felt weary and dizzy. As if Edward could read my mind he made his way over to me and applied pressure.

"She's afraid of blood." Edward commented to the nurse. My vision became blurry as I focused on Edward's Godly face. "Edward. Don't leave me." I whispered.


	12. Chapter 12 Bad To The Bone

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I only used the names of the characters._

**Chapter 13- Bad To The Bone**

Two weeks had passed since my incident with Tanya and her Psycho Paths. I talked to Edward over the phone almost every night. Jacob was over everyday taking care of me. I felt guilty though Edward wasn't my real boyfriend, I felt like I was betraying the both of them.

But I couldn't bring myself to confess to any of them so that only made me feel worse. I looked at the mirror grateful the bandage was off and that my nose looked normal. Charlie had let me stay the two weeks at home until my nose healed. Today was back to school. I put on a dark blue jean skirt with a light blue long sleeve striped blouse.

My hair was curly and loose with a black skinny head band pushing my bangs back. I put on my rain coat as I stepped out into the cold rainy gloomy outdoors. Typical day in Forks. I started the truck up as I headed to school.

"Bella. Omg!" Alice squealed. I smiled at Alice's reaction. "I missed you." I said as I hugged her. "Wow. Bella." Alice complimented as she looked over my outfit. "The student becomes the teacher." Alice said pretending to wipe tears. Alice linked arms with mine and we walked to our lockers.

"Ok. So guess who's dating Jasper Hale?" Alice asked grinning. "No. Oh my goodness. Alice!" I shouted jumping up and down with Alice. "Yup. He asked me the same day." Alice paused. "Its ok." I said sincerely. "Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked surprised Alice could keep a secret for so long. "I wanted to tell you in person." Alice explained.

"Ok well see you at lunchtime. Love you." Alice said skipping to Jasper who was waiting for her at the end of the hall. I smiled as Alice greeted Jasper with a kiss. I was extremely happy for them. Alice deserved to be happy and Jasper was perfect for her. Startled when someone touched my shoulder.

I turned around and slapped the person who touched me. "Oww." Edward complained. "I am so sorry. You startled me." I said shyly. Edward rubbed his face and dropped his hand. "See your feeling better." Edward said smiling a crooked smile. "You look beautiful." Edward commented. "Thanks." I replied bashfully.

"Can I walk you to class?" Edward asked nervously. I nodded and closed my locker. We walked in silence almost the whole way. "Bella." Edward said breaking the silence. "Yes." I responded. "I uh. Well I don't know how to say this." Edward mumbled nervously. I raised my eye brow as Edward searched for the right words.

"I wanted to ask you out on a date?" Edward blurted out. My eyes were wide with shock as Edward's question sank in. "Oh uh. Sure." I choked out. Sure? That's the best answer I could come up with? Edward smiled and kissed my forehead lightly. "See ya." Edward said. "Ok." I whispered.

I felt anxious as I walked to the cafeteria. I walked through the double doors and something caught my eye almost instantaneously. The fake blonde was hanging all over Edward at the table. "Hey." I greeted. "Hello beautiful." Mike said biting his lip. "Watch it Newton." Edward hissed. "What? Can't I give her a compliment?" Mike asked Edward.

Edward stiffened as I sat next to Mike. I could feel the rage inside me growing every second. "Edward. Can't we get out of here?" The fake blonde pleaded. Edward pushed her off gently and stood up. "Bella. Can we talk?" Edward asked seriously. I followed him to the lunchroom line.

"Yes." I said angrily. "Look people aren't buying this." Edward gestured toward us. "Oh so you letting that girl hang all over you in front of your supposedly girlfriend. Will make them believe it?" I asked tapping my right foot. Edward sighed and put his arm around my waist. "Cullen." I glared. "She followed me here. She won't leave me alone." Edward confessed annoyed.

I stared into his captivating green emerald eyes. "Say I believe you. How can I help?" I asked clueless. "By acting like my girlfriend." Edward whispered in my ear. His warm breathe tickled my ear. "What about the other problem?" I countered. "I'll explain later." He said in a rush. "Edward." The fake blonde com[lained.

Her voice was high pitch and squeaky. "Excuse me. What do you want?" I asked rudely. "Edward is what I want." She snapped. "F.Y.I. He already has a dog. So go beg somewhere else." I barked. Edward and the wanna be blonde were taken by surprise by my remark. The blondie ran off leaving Edward alone.

"Isabella Swan. I didn't think you had it in you." Edward chuckled shocked. I stuck my tongue out and grabbed my lunch. When we reached our table everyone started clapping. Edward took my hand and kissed it. "Ooh your bad." Alice mused. I giggled and dug into my salad. "Thank you." Edward whispered.

For that moment I was bad to the bone.


	13. Chapter 13 Date Night

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I only used the names of the characters._

_A/N: I wanted to thank you all for the reviews:-D You guys really made my day... Please continue reviewing. The following chapters will include one complete chapter in Edward's point of view:-) Thank you..._

**Chapter 13- Date Night**

My palms started to sweat as Alice searched for the perfect outfit. "Gotcha." Alice smirked. I opened my eyes as Alice finished dressing me. I gasped when I looked in the mirror. I looked incredible beautiful. My hair hung straight down to the middle of my back.

"Bella." Alice said breathless. Alice picked a satin blue strapless evening dress that ended right above my knees. I slipped into a white short sweater that only covered my shoulders and the sides of the dress. I spun around revealing the lace sequence on the back of the dress. Alice applied a light shade of blue on my eye lids.

She then added black eye liner and mascara. She applied a little blush and pink lip gloss. "I can't." I refused as Alice gave me a pair of silver high heels. Alice glared and I knew I had no choice but to accept. I strapped on the shoes and tried to stand up. I fell and landed on the bed. Alice gave me an evil look and passed me my silver tote bag.

I took a deep breathe and did my best to walk down the stairs. When I reached the last step my foot wobbled and gave out. With impeccable timing Edward caught me. "Bella. You ok?" Edward asked. "Yes." I replied dazed. Edward looked amazing. He was wearing a satin blue button up dress shirt with black slacks.

"You look breathtaking." Edward said stunned. "So do you." I answered quickly. Edward smiled a crooked smile that made my knees weak. Edward offered his arm and without hesitation I took it. "Bye. Have fun." Alice called out. Edward grabbed his black blazer and told me to wait at the door.

Two minutes later Edward parked the car and stepped out with a bouquet of white and yellow roses. "Edward. Their beautiful." I said breathless. "Not compared to you." Edward added. My cheeks grew hot as Edward stared intently into my honey brown eyes. Edward walked me over to the passenger seat and opened my door.

He walked quickly over to his side and started the car up. Edward surprisingly drove slowly as the car was filled with The Killers song "White Demon Love Song." My heart raced as I glanced at Edward who was singing along with the song. I smiled and stared out into the beautiful starry night sky.

Edward pulled up into an Italian restaurant. "Gran Amore. I'm impressed." I smiled. Edward helped me out of the car and took my hand. I was almost breathless when we walked inside. There was a beautiful crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the restaurant. The entire place was covered in candles and what seemed to be a ballroom glowed beautifully due to the dimmed lights.

We followed a trail of red rose petals to our table. "Edward. This place is incredible." I confessed still dazzled by the beauty of the place. But when my eyes locked on Edward I realized nothing compared to him. I looked through the menu uncertain of what to order. "I heard their pasta is magnificent." Edward commented.

When our waiter approached the table Edward ordered the chicken parmesan with a side of linguini. I ordered the mushroom ravioli. "Edward. Can I ask you something?" I asked shyly. "Shoot." Edward replied. "Why'd you bring me here?" I questioned.

He took a moment before answering. "I wanted to thank you for doing me this favor." He paused and grabbed my hand. "Bella. For these past few weeks that we've spent together. I've come to realize that I've made a big mistake." Edward confessed. My heart pounded furiously against my rib cage as I waited for Edward to finish.

"I'm not quiet sure what happened to us. But all I know is that you've opened my eyes." Edward said taking a sip of his wine after finishing. "Use Somebody" the covered version by Hailey from Paramore played through the speakers. Edward stood up and extended his hand. "Will you dance with me?" Edward asked nervously.

I didn't want to refuse but truth was I couldn't dance. But when I looked at Edward I couldn't refuse him. I took his hand and walked over the dance floor. Edward and I swayed to the music perfectly. Edward placed his hand on the small of my back as my arm locked around his neck. Everyone else disappeared as Edward and me danced away.

The funny thing was I fit perfectly in Edward's arms. I was lost in Edward's eyes as he was lost in mine. "Bleeding Love" played through the speakers as Edward spun me and pulled me closer. I sang softly into his ear as we swayed side to side. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder as our feet stepped to the music. When the song was done we made our way back to the table.

We ate in silence enjoying each others company. This was by far the best night of my life.


	14. Chapter 14 Silent Night

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I only used the names of the characters._

**Chapter 14- Silent Night**

"Tell me everything!" Alice demanded excitedly. "He took me to a restaurant where we dined and danced the night away." I said dazzled. "Awe. That's so romantic." Alice cried. "Last night was magical and wonderful. Edward showed me a side of him I didn't know existed." I confessed.

"So are you two like really dating?" Alice asked innocently. "No. Uh I don't think we are. He was just trying to say thanks." I said trying to convince myself. Edward Cullen would never be interested in me. I was just plain and ordinary. He could have any girl in school he wanted. He wouldn't want me that's for sure.

"Kay. Well I'm meeting Jasper at the mall." Alice said smiling. "How are things between you two?" I asked curiously. "Great. He's totally adorable and sweet." Alice mused. We giggled as I hugged Alice. "I'll see you in school tomorrow." Alice said. "Bye." I responded.

Charlie had gone to La Push to watch the game. Charlie also warned me about the snow storm that was suppose to hit today. It was already snowing. I went to my room and got ready. I threw on a pair of black tights that went under my black sweat pants. Then I put on a white long sleeve blouse over my black tank top.

I picked my hair up in a ponytail and let me bangs fall. I brushed my teeth and looked in the mirror. "Hey Edward." I practiced. "Oh hey, Edward." I said in a sweet voice. Who was I kidding? I walked away and put on my tims. I put on a heavy coat and headed out into the snow.

By the time I got into the car my face was frozen. I drove cautiously as I headed to the Cullen's place. It took me about twenty minutes to arrive. I parked the car and ran to the door. I knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer.

"Bella. Hey." Edward said surprised. "Hey. Uh I was just passing by to say hi." I said. I was such an idiot. "Oh ok." Edward said smiling. "Uh. Come in." Edward said kindly. I smiled and stepped inside. It was extremely warm and cozy inside. Edward took my jacket and hung it up. I folded my arms as I bit my lower lip.

"Can I get you something?" Edward offered. "Uh. Do you have hot chocolate?" I asked politely. "Yes we do. I'll be right back. Make yourself at home." Edward replied. I sat on the couch as I stared out the patio door. "I know it might seem weird but I like to open all the curtains. So I can see the snow fall." Edward admitted.

"Its beautiful." I said. "Yes you are." Edward countered. My eyes flickered to Edward who was staring right at me. My cheeks burned as Edward gazed into my eyes. "You look adorable when you blush." Edward confessed as he brushed my cheek bone. My heart stopped at the sensation his touch created.

Edward tilted his head slightly and moved forward slowly. Without thinking I leaned in closer and waited for Edward's flawless lips to press against mine. Just when Edward was an inch away his phone went off. Startled by his ringer I jumped back and threw my arms up. Hitting Edward in the eye.

"Hello." Edward said as he rubbed his eye. "Sorry." I whispered. "Ok. Becareful please. Love you too." Edward said and then hung up. "Sorry about that." Edward apologized. "No. I'm sorry for almost taking your eye out." I said timidly. Edward chuckled and walked to the kitchen.

I removed my shoes and placed them at the door. "Here you are my lady." Edward said as he gave me my hot chocolate. "Thank you kind sir." I responded. "So have you talked to Tanya?" I asked calmly. "Actually she messaged me last night." Edward informed me. "I had fun last night." I said quickly changing the subject quickly.

It was odd but I didn't want to hear Tanya and Edward in the same sentence. "Me too." Edward smiled a crooked smile. I took a sip of the hot drink and looked at Edward's angelic face. Was Edward going to kiss me before his phone rang? The sun was going down as Edward and I talked about ourselves.

"So how's Jacob?" Edward asked. "Oh uh. Fine." I responded nervously. "Do you see him a lot?" Edward questioned. "Somewhat." I lied. I had seen Jacob almost everyday except for last night and today. I shivered as the cold hit me. Edward got me a blanket from upstairs and covered me.

I rested my head on Edward's shoulder as we sat in front of the fire place. He wrapped his arm around me and we snuggled on the couch. The room was covered in darkness, the only source of light was the moonlight. I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

The house was soundless as I rested my head on Edward's chest. It was a silent night.


	15. Chapter 15 Playing With Fire EPOV

Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I only used the names of the characters.

_A/N: I want to thank everyone who's be reviewing. And adding my story as a favorite:-D It means a lot to me. The more reviews I get the faster I'll upload._

_**Chapter 15- Playing With Fire (EPOV)**_

"Edward." Bella mumbled in her sleep. I couldn't fight against the smile that wanted to take place on my face. I gently brushed the side of her face. Who knew that Bella Swan could bring out the real me? I found myself yearning to kiss her lips. I traced her lips as she slept peacefully.

"Jake. Don't go." Bella said softly. I stiffened as she smiled and continued sleeping. My jaw clenched as I thought about the day I saw Jacob with Bella. I knew I had no right because Bella was only with me because she was doing me the favor. That day Bella hit my Volvo I was furious but when I saw her it faded.

I'd never tell her that all she did was scratch my hood. I chuckled at Bella's reaction when I got out of the car. I laid down on my back as she rested her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head. As I unwillingly closed my eyes. "I love you Edward." Bella said clearly. My stomach did flips as I opened my eyes.

"I love you too, Bella." I confessed. She was deep in sleep as she turned on her side. I turned sideways and hugged her tightly. My eyelids drooped as I inhaled her scent. It wasn't long until I too was deep in sleep. It snowing heavily as Bella and I walked through the snow.

We were in what seemed to be a meadow. The sun had just risen when we looked up at the sky. Bella closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out trying to catch snowflakes. She was so beautiful and natural. She opened her eyes and smiled at me. I could get lost in her beautiful warm soft honey brown eyes.

"Come on." She called out as she ran around. "Bella. Wait." I shouted as I chased her. I tackled her gently and landed on top of her. "Bella. I love you." I admitted. I wiped the snowflakes off her cold face. "Edward." Bella cried. I closed my eyes and opened them again. She was gone.

"Bella!" I yelled searching for my brunette. "Edward." A girl called. "Bella." I said relieved. But when I turned around it wasn't Bella. "Tanya." I said confused. "I want you back baby." Tanya cried. "I can't." I said honestly. "She doesn't want you, Edward." Tanya snapped. The wind picked up causing the snow to fall heavily.

At the corner of my eye I saw Bella fall. I turned around quickly but froze instantly. Jacob Black caught her and she threw her arms around him. "When you play with fire you get burned." Tanya said as she took my hand. My eyes sprung open as I felt someone elbow me in the stomach.

I looked over and saw Bella still fast asleep. "It was just a dream." I said relieved. My phone went off as I watched Bella sleep. I silenced it as quickly as possible. I looked at the caller ID and it read Tanya_._ I contemplated whether I should answer or not. I decided to pick up.

***Phone Conversation***

**Edward: **Hello.

**Tanya: **Hey, Edward. Its Tanya.

**Edward: **Oh hey. What's up?

**Tanya: **Nothing much. Listen I wanted to ask you a question?

**Edward: **Shoot.

**Tanya: **Are you in love with Bella Swan?

**Edward: **What's it to you? You broke up with me.

**Tanya: **Because you cheated on me. And were only on a break. Remember?

**Edward: **Yes I remember. And I apologized.

**Tanya: **No you didn't. If you would of said I'm sorry I would have forgiven you. And we wouldn't be on a break right now.

**Edward: **I gotta go.

**Tanya: **So typical Edward Cullen. Just keep running away. But one day you won't be able to run and you'll have to deal with you consequences.

I closed my phone as Tanya's words played in my head over and over again. "Morning." Bella greeted as she stretched her arms. "Wait. Morning!" She cried. "Good morning." I responded. Tanya was right one day I'd have to face all the mistakes I've committed.

"Edward. I'm so sorry." Bella said. "Stop apologizing. You should probably call your dad." I suggested. Bella got up as she walked into the kitchen to use the house phone. About two minutes later Bella plopped back on the couch. "Wow. I slept really good." Bella admitted. "Me too." I replied.

"Due to the bad snow storm Charlie stayed at Billy's. I told him I was with Alice." Bella said as she looked into my eyes. "We'll just have to tell Alice when she comes home." I commented. "Where is she?" Bella asked puzzled. "She called me yesterday when you almost left me without an eye." I teased playfully.

Bella's face lit up as a smile stretched across her face. I was playing with fire when it came to Bella. Question was would I get burned?


	16. Chapter 16 Devil's Kiss

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I only used the characters names._

**Chapter 16- Devil's Kiss**

I brushed my teeth as I looked in the mirror. I looked like a hideous monster. I rinsed my tooth brush and placed it back in my purse. I took my hair down and brushed it. My hair was still straight from the night Alice did it. I played around with it until it was decent.

I fixed my bangs as they hung just above my eye. I took a deep breathe and headed back to the Cullen's living room. "Where are your parents?" I asked curiously. "My dad and mom went to see Emmett this weekend." Edward replied. "You look gorgeous by the way." Edward said with a smile that left me breathless.

"Thanks. But I doubt it. I mean I'm in sweat pants and my hair is an absolute mess." I blurted out in a rush. "I'm going to have to disagree with you. You look absolutely natural. Therefore you look gorgeous. You don't need make up nor do you need to dress up to look breathtaking." Edward confessed.

My pulse raced as my heart skipped a beat. "Am I dreaming." My face turning red as Edward leaned closer. "No your not dreaming." Edward said as he sat closer. My hand flew over my mouth as I realized that I said it out loud. Edward stroked my hair behind my ear. He tilted his head as I leaned in closer.

Our lips were almost touching as our breathing became heavy. I could taste his breathe on my tongue. I closed my eyes as Edward slowly pressed his lips against mine. Our lips moved slowly but passionately. Edward caressed my face as his other hand wrapped around my waist.

My lips urged his lips to kiss me more ferociously as my body desired his touch. I ran my fingers through his reddish brown hair. I locked my other hand around his neck. I laid back pulling Edward towards me. Edward was on top as I locked both arms around his neck. Edward traced an invisible line down my stomach.

Which caused my lips to quiver. Edward pulled his lips away as he removed his shirt. I was dumb struck by Edward's muscular and fit body. Edward kissed my trembling lips again. I touched his warm soft skin. I traced circles on his back as my legs wrapped around his waist. "Bella." Edward said breathless. "Yes." I said breathing heavy.

"I want you." Edward whispered as he lifted me up. My legs were still wrapped around him as he headed upstairs. He pushed his door open. He sat on the bed as I took off my blouse. I still had my black tank top on. I pushed Edward back as I kissed his lips furiously. "I want you too." I whispered in his ear.

Edward turned over until he was on top once again. I squeezed Edward's hands as he kissed my neck softly. I couldn't control the desire that I felt growing inside of me. Edward kissed my belly button causing my body to tremble underneath him. Edward lifted my tank top just a bit and traced lines across my exposed skin.

"Bella." Edward whispered as he stood up. I became speechless as Edward tore his eyes away from mine.. I couldn't think clearly. All I knew was that I wanted to be his. I sat up breathless as he walked out of the room. "Edward!" I called out. I got up and put my blouse back on.

I looked in the mirror and tried to tame my messy hair. I walked out the room and searched for Edward. "Edward!" I shouted as I walked down the stairs. "Bella. I think its best if you leave." Edward said coldly. "What? Why?" I asked. Edward held out my coat waiting for me to take it. My eyes became watery as I snatched the coat from his hand.

I bit my lip as I stared at Edward's blank face. "Good bye. Bella." Edward said harshly. My heart shattered at Edward's words. "Bye." I choked out in a hoarse voice. I couldn't contain the tears that rolled down my face. I turned around and headed toward the door. I glanced one last time at Edward and could see the pain in his eyes.

"Bella." Edward whispered. I closed my eyes and opened them quickly. I opened the door and slammed it shut. I ran to the pick up and unlocked it. It was snowing harder then the night before. I started the truck up but didn't drive off right away. I let the tears flow freely down my face.

I couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Everything was perfect and then it all just shattered. My heart ached as I drove away. When I got home I was grateful Charlie's cruiser wasn't in sight. I went straight to my room and threw myself right on my bed.

I stared up at the ceiling as I traced my lips. His lips were sweet and perfect the way the moved against mine. Maybe I misread his intentions. But if I recall correctly he kissed me first. I sighed as I turned on my side. A part of me felt guilty for Jacob. I mean Jacob was my real boyfriend so I should feel terrible.

I closed my eyes as the tears continued to pour. My kiss with Edward was like kissing the Devil. It was forbidden and dangerous.


	17. Chapter 17 Act 2

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I only used the characters names._

_A/N: Thank you for your reviews:-D I really appreciate it. If you guys will contine. I'll update faster. There will be a total of Thirty Two chapters:-) Thank you again. You guys are the best:-D_

**Chapter 17- Act 2**

I walked in the lunchroom as Jessica babbled on about her date with Mike. "So I was like if that's how you feel. And then can you believe he said that I was a gold digger and that I was a gossip monkey?" Jessica said angrily. I giggled at Jessica's last sentence. Jessica rolled her eyes and sat down next to Alice.

"Hey, Bells." A husky voice greeted. I turned around and a smile stretched across my face. "Jake." I said throwing my arms around him. "Where have you been? I called you like a thousand times last week." Jacob said staring into my deceitful eyes.

"I uh. Wasn't feeling well and I was super busy with school work." I lied. "Well I thought I could take you out for lunch." Jacob offered. "Yeah. I'd love that actually." I said honestly. "Just give me a minute to say bye to Alice." I said. "Ok. Meet you outside." Jacob said as he kissed my lips softly. I froze when I saw Edward behind Jacob.

Jacob walked away as Edward stood motionless staring at me. I gulped as the entire cafeteria gasped. Alice ran to my side as Edward walked over to me. "Edward." I whispered. "Were over!" Edward said loudly. Edward turned around and left. Alice held my hand as I stood shocked at what had occurred.

I ran to the parking lot looking for Jacob. "Bells. Over here." Jacob called out. I got in Jacob's car and closed my eyes as Jacob drove off. Seeing Edward react like that hurt me more then it should. Jacob took me to a diner across the street. "Thanks for lunch." I said. "Anytime babe." Jacob said grinning.

"Uh. Bye." I said as I kissed Jacob lightly on the lips. "See ya later." Jacob waved as he drove away. I walked quietly down the hall has everyone else rushed to class. "Oh Bella." Alice said as she threw her hands around me. "I told you it was dangerous." Alice reminded me. "What are you talking about?" I asked trying to sound clueless.

"I don't call myself your best friend for nothing. I know you and I know my brother. Your both hurting." Alice stated. I sighed. Alice really did know me. "Ok. So yes I might have caught some feelings for Edward." I admitted. "But I'm with Jacob." I countered.

"Since when?" Alice asked. "Two days after your party." I confessed. "Isabella Marie Swan." Alice snarled. "Why didn't you tell me? I should of known. I knew their was something you were keeping from me." Alice said lost in thought. "I just figured it was that you were in love with Edward." Alice added.

"Whoa. Slow down. I am not in love with Edward." I said nervously. "Uh huh. Sure." Alice said rolling her eyes. "So what happened with Edward and you last week? Its been almost two weeks since you two of talked." Alice waited patiently. "I have to get to class." I replied. "Fine. But after school you better tell me everything." Alice hissed.

Well this was just great. Knowing Alice she would corner me before I get to my truck. I huffed as I headed to sixth period. Class went by quickly as Ms. Dawson lectured us about the events that led to the death of Cesar. The bell rang for seventh period when I reached my locker. "Crap. I'm going to be late." I complained.

"Bella." Edward called. My head jerked to the side at the sound of his velvet musical voice. "We have to talk." Edward stated. "Uh. Yeah but I'm running late to class." I replied. "Ditch." Edward said seriously. "Are you kidding?" I asked surprised. "Nope." Edward responded. "I can't." I answered.

As I walked away Edward grabbed by arm and spun me around. "Fine. It won't take long." Edward said. "Look, I'm back with Tanya. I wanted to thank you for helping me." Edward released my arm and waited for my response. "Oh. Sure. Your welcome." I said as calmly as possible.

"I was actually going to talk to you today about how we were going to break up. But then I saw Jacob kiss you. So I seized the moment." Edward said bluntly. "So you made a scene because the opportunity presented itself?" I asked stunned. Edward chuckled and looked into my eyes. "That is what I said." Edward said harshly.

"Edward. About what happened last weekend." I began but was interrupted by Edward's laugh. "Bella. It was all an Act. Tanya had called me that morning while you slept. I knew she would ask me if we did anything. So now when I tell her it won't be a lie." Edward snickered. My heart sunk at Edward's cruel words.

"You're an arrogant bastard." I cried. "Your the cheating whore." Edward snapped. I gasped as Edward's last sentence replayed in my head. Edward's face became apologetic as the words faded in the air. "Bella. I'm sor-." Edward began but I cut him off. I slapped Edward with all my force and might. "I hate you Edward Cullen." I said as I started to cry.

I turned around and walked quickly to the restroom. I entered one of the stalls and cried hysterical. How could Edward change so suddenly? I stayed in the bathroom for half an hour before hearing the bell.

It was all an act.


	18. Chapter 18 Prom Week

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I only used the characters names._

_A/N: Because you guys are AWESOME:-D You guys get three chapters today:-) Love you guys. Thanks for the reviews:-D_

**Chapter 18- Prom Week**

An entire month had passed since my last confrontation with Edward. It was already May and prom was right around the corner. I had learned to ignore Edward completely. Edward helped create the wall that guarded my heart. Though Jacob was great I couldn't knock down the wall.

I looked in the mirror as I stared at the deep circles under my eyes. I hadn't slept well for the past three weeks. I left my hair down and curly. I had on a new pair of black skinny jeans I bought yesterday with Alice. I decided to wear my green long sleeve blouse on top. I put on my green converse as I headed downstairs.

"Morning." Charlie greeted. "Morning." I replied. "Bells. I'm going to be running late tonight. I'm taking the night shift all this week." Charlie informed me. "Ok." I replied. "Bye Dad." I said as I grabbed my coat and left. I looked up at the cloudy gray sky and sighed. Seems the weather matched my mood today. Gloomy and cold.

"Oh my gosh. Bella!" Jessica squealed. "Guess who asked me to prom? Yup. Mike!" Jessica gushed. "That's great." I responded. I faked a smile as she bounced up and down. I walked silently to my locker as I waited for Alice. "Hey, Bella." Alice greeted. I gave Alice a quick smile and continued sulking.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked curiously. "Nothing. Just haven't been sleeping well." I answered. "Again?" Alice asked. "Yup." I said. Alice bit her lip as she closed her locker. "Hey. Bella." Jasper greeted. "Why hello there." Jasper said as he hugged Alice from behind and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later." I said quickly.

It wasn't that Jasper annoyed me. But seeing them all lovey dovey hurt too much to bear. As usual the first half of the day dragged on. I felt at ease when the lunch bell rang. Jacob would pick me up and make me feel better. But to my dismay I found a letter sticking out of my locker. It was from Jacob.

Hey Bells,

Sorry I can't make it today. I have to help Harry with a few errands. When I stopped by your school this morning I saw Jessica and handed her this note. I'll call you later. Love you.

I sighed as I folded the note back and threw it in my locker. I walked sluggishly to the lunchroom. "Bella. What are you doing here?" Alice asked shocked. "Jacob. Can't make it today." I responded. "Well no worries. I'm here." Alice said smiling ear to ear. Alice was great and I loved her. But even Alice's spunk and energy couldn't mend my heart.

Jasper approached the table with two lunch trays. "Oh. Hey Bells." Jasper greeted. "Hey." I said giving him a quick smile. "Hey. Alice did you speak with Emmett?" Edward asked Alice. "Uh. Yeah. Why?" Alice asked as she stared at me. I felt a pair of eyes burning through my back. I turned my head and of course it was Tanya who was glaring at me.

I stood up and walked over to the lunch line. "Bella. Wait." Eric called out as he ran toward me. "Hey. Listen I know your upset. And I know I deserve the way you've been ignoring me. But I wanted to know if you'd go to prom with me?" Eric asked nervously. "Have you lost your mind." I snapped. "You tried to take advantage of me and you have the guts to ask me to prom?" I cried.

Eric was taken by surprise to my response. He turned red and then turned away. I grabbed my lunch and walked back. When I reached the table Edward was sitting in my spot. I huffed and sat by Tyler. "Bella. Who are you taking to prom?" Tyler asked curiously. Edward's eyes flickered to mine.

"My boyfriend." I responded. I glared at Edward making him uncomfortable. He looked away and I swear I saw his jaw clench. After ten minutes of trying to block out Jessica's pointless ramble and avoiding Tyler's indirect comments. I was completely drained.

"Bella. Wake up." Alice said as she shook me. "Huh." I replied confused. "Your going to be late. You passed out." Alice stated. "I did?" I cried. I grabbed my backpack and darted to my next class. It was prom week and I'd have to endure all the chatter and emotions that came attached. I would dread these next couple of days.


	19. Chapter 19 My Super Sweet Not Boyfriend

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I only used the names of the characters._

_A/N: Ok so I'm cheating, and I'm giving you guys another chapter. This is one of my favorite chapters__. To make this chapter even more perfect. Please play "Love Story" by Taylor Swift when you start reading paragraph three. It really sets the mood. Well thanks and please review__. You don't want to miss the next chapters._

**Chapter 19- My Super Sweet Not Boyfriend**

"This dress is perfect!" Alice said dazzled. Alice's eyes scanned the dress over and over again. "It's beautiful." I said truthfully. Alice held a shimmering light pink strap less dress. That had a slit starting just above the right knee. The top half of the dress was corset like and had a flower and its stem engraved into the dress in white.

"I'll take it!" Alice cried. She pranced over to the cash register and gave the dress to the cashier. "Bella. We still need to find you the perfect dress." Alice reminded me. "I know." I replied. "Prom is only four days away. And we still haven't found you a dress!" Alice shrieked. I giggled at how over dramatic Alice was sometimes.

"So you don't know the hell I've been living lately." Alice stated. "Tanya has been over almost every day begging me to take her shopping." Alice said in disbelief. "You should take her." I said honestly. Alice stopped and gasped. "Bella. I would never. For many reasons." Alice said sternly. "And these reasons being?" I asked waiting for her response.

"One, I dislike her. Two, she's evil. And three she's just plain old Tanya." Alice declared. "See you're not any of the reasons." Alice said sticking her tongue out at me. "Uh huh. Sure I believe you. Not." I admitted. "Take her. I promise no hard feelings. Then she'll be off your back." I said smiling.

Truth was I could care less about Tanya. She wasn't important to me therefore she wasn't worth my time. On the other hand there was Edward. Who I hated with every part of my heart and mind. "So are you and Edward ever going to make up?" Alice asked hopeful. "Nope." I replied coldly. "I know what he did was wrong. And believe me he got it bad for calling you a cheating." Alice paused.

"It's ok. I'm over it." I lied. "If you were over it. You wouldn't be angry with him still." Alice countered. I rolled my eyes and unlocked my truck. "So fine I'll take Tanya tomorrow." Alice said pouting her lips. "Have fun and tell Jasper hi for me." I said as I got in my truck.

When I pulled up in my driveway I cut the engine immediately. Edward was on the ground face down. I rushed out of the cab and ran towards Edward. "Edward. Come on. Wake up." I shouted nervously. I flipped him over and rested his head on my lap.

"You do care." Edward teased with one eye open. "EDWARD CUELLEN!" I yelled furiously. I got up quickly causing Edward's head to hit the ground. "Ouch. Bella!" Edward complained. As I unlocked my front door Edward grabbed my arm. "Let go." I hissed. "Bella. Just listen." Edward pleaded.

He spun me around forcing me to face him. I closed my eyes and smirked. "Ok. Listening." I announced. Edward sighed. "I am truly sorry about calling you." He paused. "What I called you." Edward stated. "Oh. You mean when you called me a cheating whore?" I asked rhetorically. I opened my eyes and regretted it the moment that I did.

Edward's eyes were filled with sorrow and resentment. "I'm over it." I lied. "But I'm not. I can't get you out of my head." Edward confessed. My body grew numb as Edward's words floated in the air. "What?" I whispered. "I care about you. And I'm sorry that I let things get out of hand." Edward said. My ears couldn't believe what they were hearing.

I turned my door knob and ran inside. I locked the door and slid on the ground as the tears came without notice. I thought I was over Edward. Guess not. I prepared dinner for Charlie and then took a hot bath. When I finished my homework. I rested on my bed and thought about what Edward had said.

I didn't want to get caught up with Edward again. There was my healing heart and my boyfriend Jacob. Jacob was secure and I knew he loved me. But my heart yearned for Edward's touch and love. I tossed and turned all night as Edward crept in the back of my mind.

I groaned as my alarm went off. I brushed my teeth and straightened my hair. I threw on a pair of old jeans and a white T- shirt. I found the black sweater Edward gave me. I took in the smell and smiled as Edward's scent lingered on the hoodie. I put it on and grabbed my black sneakers.

"Have you found a dress yet?" Charlie asked. "Not yet." I replied. "I'll see you later. Bye." I called out. The weather was unusual for a typical day in Forks. The sun was shining brilliantly as the sky remained cloudless. I drove to school in a rather happy mood.

When I arrived at school I noticed a huge crowd of my fellow classmates gawking at the entrance of the school. I walked over trying to make my way inside. "Bella. Look." Jessica pointed excitedly. I followed Jessica's eyes and lost my breathe. Bella Swan will you go to prom with me? Was written across the black pavement in white and red rose petals. It must have taken at least half the entrance.

I couldn't help but smile. "Oh my goodness." Alice gasped. I squeezed Alice's hand as I searched around for my Romeo. "Jacob is so sweet." I whispered. Then Edward came down the stairs in a black suit holding a white and red rose. My heart accelerated as my stomach flipped.

"Isabella Swan. Will you go to prom with me?" Edward asked. Alice pushed me toward Edward. Everyone's eyes were on me. "Uh. I. Uh." I mumbled. Edward raised a brow and stared deeply into my eyes. I bit my lip and glanced at Alice. "Yes." I cried. I ran toward Edward and he lifted me and spun me around.

Edward pressed his lips against mine. Everyone clapped and cheered. Edward was my super sweet not boyfriend.


	20. Paper Hearts: AN

**A/N: Hey Guys:-) I like to ask for a favor. I'd really appreciate it if you guys would read my other story Deadly Attraction. And review. It's about Bella and Edward but its about vampires and werewolves. Thank you again, you guys are great. Love you all:-D**


	21. Chapter 20 Take My Breath Away

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I only used the characters names._

_**A/N: This is my treat to you my fans:-) For being so great and reviewing Paper Hearts and Deadly Attraction. My other story is complete. I just posted the last chapter. Here you guys go... ENJOY:-D**_

"Last minute dress shopping. So not a turn on for guys." Alice said seriously. I glared at Alice as we searched around for the perfect dress. I still couldn't believe that four days ago Edward asked me to the prom with rose petals. It was the most romantic thing ever.

"What about this one?" Alice suggested. Alice held a red spaghetti strap dress. The dress ended right at the knees. "Its too simple. For this one night I want something they will blow people away." I confessed. "You mean Edward." Alice added.

I stuck my tongue out like a small child. We had been to seven different stores and I still couldn't find a dress. We left the store empty handed and drained. "My feet are killing me." I complained. "That's because your not a regular shopper." Alice stated. I glared at her as we looked for another dress store.

"Prom is hoy." Alice said excitedly. "Hoy?" I asked confused. "Yeah. That means tomorrow in spanish. See I do pay attention in class." Alice declared. I laughed as Alice stared at me. "What's so funny?" Alice snapped.

"Hoy means today. Manana means tomorrow." I corrected. "Whatever. You know what I mean." Alice spat. I put on a serious face as Tanya and her Psycho Paths walked toward us. "Snap. I knew I had to tell the garbage man something. Seems he forgot to take the trash out." Tanya said smiling. Clearly talking about me. Victoria and Irina gave Tanya a high five as she finished.

"Well when I see your Dad. I'll let him know." I countered. Alice giggled and high fived me. Tanya's face grew angry as my words sunk in. I knew Tanya was sensitive about her father being a garbage man. I normally wouldn't sink that low but I was tired of Tanya and her psychos.

Tanya stormed off as Alice and I watched. "Bella. That was great." Alice said shocked. "Guess I'll just have to use one of your dresses." I shrugged. Alice put her arm around me and headed to her car. "Let's go see what I have." Alice said. I knew Alice and Edward were related. They both drove like maniacs. When Alice parked in the garage I needed a moment before stepping out.

"Bella." Edward said smiling. "Hey." I said shyly. Edward hugged me and kissed my lips. "Ok. Eww." Alice said covering her eyes. I opened my eyes when Edward's lips left mine."Did you find a dress?" Edward asked. "No." I sighed. "Perfect." Edward replied. I looked at Edward puzzled by his reaction.

"Come on." Edward insisted. He grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. Edward covered my eyes with his hand as he led me. I heard a door open and Alice gasped. "Ok." Edward said taking his hand away. "Oh my." I said covering my mouth with my shaky hand. "Edward." I said breathless.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked nervously. "Its incredible." I said still breathless. My eyes became watery as I took in the dress that hung so magically on the dresser. "Your crying." Edward said in disbelief. "Shh. Edward their happy tears. We should give her minute." Alice suggested. "But." Edward said as Alice pushed him out the room.

I walked slowly toward the enchanted dress. It was a light blue with a hint of white. The top was corset like just like Alice's. Only the bottom half was more princess like. It was classic and breathtaking. I removed my clothes and slipped into my prom dress. I looked in the mirror and continued to cry.

The end of the dress touched the floor. I would definitely need to wear heels. The top half was a faded blue and white. From my waist down the dress opened just like Cinderella's dress. I spun around a couple of times laughing as I took in the beauty of the dress. It took my breathe away.

"Wow." Edward said breathless. I turned around and ran toward Edward. "Oh my god. Thank you. Its amazing." I cried. "Anything for you." Edward said as he kissed my forehead. I didn't want to take my dress off but I didn't want to ruin it. Edward went downstairs and waited for me with Alice.

Prom was going to be truly amazing thanks to Edward Cullen.


	22. Chapter 21 Prom Night

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I only used the characters names._

_**A/N: Please review:-)**_

**Chapter 21- Prom Night**

"Are you ready?" Charlie called out. "Almost." I replied. I looked in the mirror one last time. I touched up my make up as I applied black eye liner and mascara. I grabbed my clear lip gloss and rolled it against my lips.

When I had gone to the hair salon with Alice this morning. I had decided I wanted something elegant but simple. So the hair stylist straightened my hair and let it fall loose at the middle of my back. She then curled the ends of my hair. She trimmed my side bangs and let them fall freely as she pinned the right side of my hair with a blue flower silver clip.

She also curled the strand that fell from the clip. It was perfect for my dress. I smiled and reached for my mom's blue transparent shawl. I put it on and let it hang off my shoulders. I grabbed my small silver bag and turned my light off. I could hear Charlie interrogating Edward downstairs.

I walked down the stairs slowly for two reasons. One, so I wouldn't fall down the stairs in these heels. Second, to make a dramatic entrance as Alice suggested. When I reached the bottom step Charlie and Edward stepped with their arms extended ready to catch me.

Only this time I didn't need it. I glared at them as they tried to play it off. "Bella. You look breathtaking." Edward said dazzled. "Hunny. You look beautiful." Charlie said timidly. I giggled at their expressions. Edward rushed to my side and took my hand. He opened a plastic case and pulled out a white corsage that had a blue ribbon holding it together.

"You look amazing." I commented Edward. Edward smiled a crooked smile as I pinned his boutonniere to his black blazer. Edward had a blue vest over his white dress shirt that matched my dress perfectly. He had black slacks on with leather black dress shoes.

"Have fun. Kiddos." Charlie called out as we made our way to the limo. Or so I thought. "Where's the limo and everybody?" I asked confused. Edward smiled and spun me in his arms. "Bella. You look gorgeous and I want this night to be magically for you." Edward confessed.

I crushed my lips against Edward's. As the stars filled up the beautiful dark sky. "I feel like a princess." I admitted shyly. "Because you are a princess." Edward stated. Edward spun me and wrapped his arms around my waist. My back was toward Edward as four white horses pulling a white carriage stopped in front of us.

"Your carriage awaits you. Your highness." Edward announced. " Oh Edward." I gasped. The man on the carriage took his top hat off and placed it at his chest. "M' lady. Your chariot." The man stated. Edward and I walked toward the carriage. Edward pulled me up and we sat down staring up at the stars.

"Prom night. Here we come." I cried excitedly. When we arrived at The Forks Mannor the carriage stopped. Everyones head turned as Edward helped me down. "Bella. Wow. You look beautiful." Alice complimented. "Thanks. So do you." I resonded. "Edward. Your killing me." Jasper teased playfully.

"Edward. You are such a romeo." Alice said smiling. I held Edward's hand as we entered the mannor. This was going to be an unforgetable night. When we made it inside after the pictures , Alice and I gasped at how lovely the placed looked. There was a silver disco ball hanging in the middle of the room.

The DJ was already spinning music. The strobe lights were going off as we sat at our tables. All the tables were covered in a scarlet red table cloth. Jasper and Edward got up to get us drinks. "Bella. This is going to be so much fun!" Alice squealed. "I agree." I said just as excited. For once Alice and I were just as equally excited.

The DJ chanted for the guys to take the ladies out on the dance floor. "Shall we?" Jasper asked Alice. "Of course love." Alice replied. Edward hesiated before asking. "Would you like to dance?" Edward offered. "I'd be honor." I replied. Edward and I made our way to the dance floor.

"I love you." Edward whispered in my ear. My knees buckled but Edward kept me stable. "I love you." I confessed. "Every Breath You Take" by The Police came on as Edward and I got lost in each others eyes. We shared a long magical kiss as the DJ clapped causing a chain reaction. I blushed as I pulled my lips away from Edward.

"Bella. You look. Wow." Mike said stunned. "Bella and Edward you guys look great." Jessica complimented. Mike didn't take his eyes off of me as Jessica dragged him to their table. Edward and I danced three more songs before heading back.


	23. Chapter 22 Let's Brawl

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I only used the characters names._

_**A/n: Hey Guys:-) Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review.. I have a total of 31 chapters.**_

**Chapter 22- Let's Brawl**

"I'm having an amazing time." Edward admitted. I kissed his lips softly and pulled back immediately. "Uh. I have to use the restroom." I said nervously. Alice was kissing Jasper as I pulled her away. "Hey. What's the big idea?" Alice asked. "There's a problem." I answered.

I turned her toward Jacob. "Ok. What's he doing here?" Alice asked confused. Alice looked at my nervous face. "Bella. You didn't. Tell me you did?" Alice asked. "No." I said ashamed. "Isabella!" Alice cried. We dodged Jacob and ran into the restroom. "Shoot." Alice said.

"Ok. So like a couple of days before Edward asked me. Jacob told me he was going to Pennsylvania for a month. He wasn't going to make it for my prom." I told her. "But when Edward asked me I couldn't say no. Then I called Jacob that night to break things off. But it just so happened that he was arranging his mom's funeral." I explained.

I rinsed my face trying to calm my nerves. "You have to tell Edward." Alice said. "I know." I whispered. We walked back to the prom as my stomach turned. Truth was I was afraid of telling Edward. What if I lost him? I tapped Jacob lightly on the shoulders. "Whoa. Bella you look beautiful." Jacob said.

"We need to talk." I said kindly. "Ok." Jacob answered. Jacob gripped my waist and tried to kiss me. "Stop." I whispered. I did my best to push Jacob away but he was too strong. Jacob forced his lips against mine. "Get off of her!" Edward yelled angrily.

Jacob tore his lips from mine and faced Edward. "Beat it." Jacob barked. Edward threw the first punch. Jacob dodged the punch and lunged himself at Edward. Edward fell to the floor as Jacob knocked him down. Jacob punched Edward in the face. "Stop it!" I cried. The music stopped as everyone cheered them on.

I tried to pull Jacob off as he hit Edward repeatedly. Edward held his arms up blocking the impact of Jacob's hits. Jacob pushed me back causing my heal to break. I fell back onto the floor as my ankle snapped. Edward looked at me and saw the pain in my eyes. Edward pushed Jacob off and tackled him down. Edward punched Jacob in the nose causing it to break.

"Enough!" Alice shouted. The room became silent as Jacob with extreme force pushed Edward off and slammed him on to the table. Edward's face was covered with blood as Jacob continued. I could feel the tears streaming down my face silently. Alice sat next to me on the floor and sobbed softly.

The security guards showed up and pulled Jacob away from Edward. My heart throbbed with pain as Edward was placed on a stretcher. This was all my fault. Jasper carried me outside so the paramedics could have a look at my ankle. Edward was in the ambulance when Jasper placed me in their care. "Yup. Looks like you broke your ankle." The paramedic confirmed.

"Edward." I said softly. Edward was wiping the blood of his face when he looked at me. "I am so sorry." I said sobbing. Alice got in the back with him as she closed the double doors. My heart broke as the ambulance drove away. Jasper helped me down when my ankle was wrapped. I limped toward Jacob who was being questioned by the police.

This was a night I'd never forget. Though I wish I could.


	24. Chapter 23 The Break Up

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I only used the characters names._

_**A/N: Please review this chapter:-) The next chapter will be on Edward's and Jacob's point of view. Enjoy:-D**_

**Chapter 23- The Break Up**

I opened my eyes as the thunder shook the earth. I looked out my window and stared at the dark gray cloudy sky. Today was a gloomy dark day. It was as though the sky was in sync with my heart. They were both crying and in pain.

I dragged myself out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. I looked at my reflection and was instantly repulsed. How could I have done this to them? They didn't deserve this. I didn't deserve them. I brushed my teeth and turned on the hot water. I needed a hot shower to cool my body and relax my tight muscles.

I must have fallen asleep in the tub. I felt cold water hitting my face. I jumped up and shrieked. I turned off the water and looked up. My face was still moist. I touched my face and felt the tears that sat on my cheeks. I wiped the unwanted tears away.

I wrapped myself in a towel and walked back to my room. I walked aimlessly as I heard Charlie talking on the phone. I sat on the bed and stared at my crutches which leaned against my dresser. My ankle was in pain but it was bearable.

I looked out my window and watched the rain fall from the sky to the ground. My tears mimicked the weather and poured furiously. I placed my trembling hand over my heart and sobbed. The pain I felt was unlike any other. If felt as though a hole was punched through my chest.

The sky darkened as the sun set. I huffed and got dressed. I put on black sweat pants and a brown tank top. I threw on my white sweater. I zipped it half way and slipped on slippers. I combed my hair out and braided my hair. I straightened my bangs and let them fall freely over my puffy red eyes.

I reached for my crutches and fell on the floor. Though the impact was forceful I couldn't cry for my ankle. The pain in my heart was excruciating and unbearable. "Bells. Are you ok?" Jacob asked panicked. Jacob lifted me into his arms and placed me on the bed. "Bells." Jacob said almost breathless.

Jacob traced my swollen eyes and kissed them softly. "Charlie let me in." Jacob said. "He left to La Push a few minutes ago." Jacob informed me. I simply nodded my head. I couldn't speak, for what? What could I possible say that would take back everything? Nothing.

"Bells. Please say something." Jacob pleaded. "I don't believe this." Jacob cried. "What?" I yelled in a hoarse shaky voice. "What do you want?" I asked. "You. Bella, I'm sorry for your ankle." Jacob said guilty. "Stop it!" I cried. "It wasn't your fault. Or." I paused. His name was harder to say out loud.

"Edward's." I finished. "I just wanted to tell you I love you. And that I'm going to miss you like crazy." Jacob confessed. My expression became puzzled at Jacob's confession. "I'm leaving." Jacob stated. "Why?" I whispered. I knew it selfish but the thought of Jacob leaving ripped my heart.

"I can't be this close to you and not have you. I know you love him." Jacob replied. Jacob kissed my forehead as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I love you." I whispered. Jacob locked me in a hug and kissed the top of my hair. "I'll always love you." Jacob declared.

Silent tears streamed down my face as Jacob left my room. "Jake." I cried. I grabbed my crutches and followed him downstairs. "Wait. Jake!" I shouted. My kitchen door swung open as the sound of thunder filled the house. I missed three steps and landed face down.

I shrieked in pain as I laid on the cold tile floor. My ankle throbbed in pain as I tried to sit up. My body felt weak as I smelled blood. I touched my nose and a drop of blood hit my finger. My head began to spin as I stared at the open door. I dragged myself to the middle of the kitchen.

I needed to reach the phone but I was too weak to stand up. My crutches were next to the door. I shivered as the cold wind hit me. I touched the bump on the right side of my forehead. "Ow." I whispered. My eyes began to close unwillingly.

"I love you." Were my last words.


	25. Chapter 24 Collateral Damage EPOV JPOV

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I only used the characters names._

**Chapter 24- Collateral Damage (EPOV) / (JPOV)**

_**(EPOV)**_

"Enough." Esme said sternly. "What is going on with you two?" Esme asked impatiently. "Alice, doesn't know how to stay out of my business!" I barked. "I'm just trying to help." Alice shouted. "Ok. Let's all calm down." Carlisle suggested as he walked toward us.

"Son. What is it?" Carlisle asked calmly. "Nothing." I lied. "Edward. Do not lie to me. We don't keep secrets in this house." Carlisle reminded me. I clenched my jaw and took a deep breathe. "I need fresh air." I replied. I stormed out of the living room and grabbed my coat.

I knew my father was right but I just couldn't talk about her. Not yet at least. I walked in the pouring rain and unlocked my Volvo. I started the engine and drove off. I sped down the highway as I blasted music through my car speakers. I replayed the last couple days in my head. Trying to decipher what I had done wrong.

I did everything in my will to show her that she was all I cared about. And how did I get repaid? With bruises and bumps on my face and my heart stomped on. The rage inside me grew stronger every second that passed. Bella Swan was awakening a darker side of me.

I raced down the highway as the adrenaline began to course through my veins. The love that I once felt disintegrated. And a new emotion was born. The love I had was replaced with hate and rage. The thunder intensified my emotions. The sky felt my pain and displayed it for all to see. I skidded to a stop when lighting struck a tree five feet from me.

I reversed the car and headed back. I stopped the car at the corner of the Swan residence. My eyes strained as I tried to look past the swinging door. I drove to the house and parked the car in the driveway. I stepped out and walked slowly toward the open door.

"Bella." I shouted as she laid lifeless on the floor. I ran to her side and picked her up. "Bella. Can you hear me?" I asked frantically. I stared at her pale face and wiped the blood off. I lifted her into my arms and ran outside. I opened the back door and laid her in the back seat. I closed the door and sat in the drivers seat.

I backed out quickly and sped to the hospital. I kept my eyes on the road as my vision became blurry. When I reached the hospital the wind had picked up as the rain began to flood the streets. I opened the trunk and took out a blanket. I wrapped Bella up and lifted her again.

I ran inside and searched for a doctor. "Please. Help me. She needs to be attended to immediately." I pleaded. "Ok. Put her over here." The nurse replied. I placed Bella on a stretcher and watched her be pulled away. I called Carlisle and explained everything. I sat in the waiting room.

If anything happened to her I'd go insane. I needed her to be ok.

_**(JPOV)**_

"Take care of yourself." I said as I patted Billy's shoulder. "Remember son never forget who you are. Or where you belong." Billy preached. I nodded and headed toward my car. I drove off leaving a wounded father. I knew I should stay and look after Billy. But I just couldn't be so close to her.

Knowing that she was in arms reach and that I couldn't touch her was too painful to bear. Yeah I was a coward and I knew that. But I couldn't bring myself to stay or face the problem at hand. My heart only beats for Bella. I had loved her since I was a kid. She would never know how her smile brightened up my day.

Or how her warm honey brown eyes made me feel safe. When I left to Pennsylvania I had left my heart with her. And I was hopeful that when I returned she'd give me hers. But it wasn't entirely her fault. I had always known she loved Edward Cullen.

Since the day she met him. I'd see how her eyes would light up when appeared. Or the sadness they held when he'd leave. Guess I was a hopeless optimistic. Bella's heart didn't love me the way mine did. I should just be content with the fact that a small piece of her heart longed for me.

But it wasn't enough. I took a deep breathe as I left Forks behind. I smiled as I thought about my kiss with Bella. I would hold those memories dear. "Good- bye. Bells." I whispered.


	26. Chapter 25 Bad Romance

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I only used the characters names._

_**A/N: Please review my chapters:-D I'll update the next one if i get at least twenty reviews. I also want to thank you guys for reading my story:-) Love you all:-D**_

**Chapter 25- Bad Romance**

"Hey, Bells." Charlie greeted. "Dad." I said disoriented. "Its ok. Your in the hospital." Charlie informed me. "What happened?" I asked. "I'm not quiet sure. But Edward found you and brought you here." Charlie responded. "Edward." I said in disbelief.

"Bella. Oh my God. You really gave us a scare!" Alice shouted ecstatic. I smiled at Alice's relieved face. "Well I'm going to inform the doctor." Charlie said as he walked away. "Bella. I thought we lost you." Alice confessed sincerely. "I don't understand." I replied.

"You don't remember?" Alice asked puzzled. "No. I just remember laying on the floor and that I was cold." I shrugged. "Seems that you hit your head pretty hard. You had a minor concussion. And you broke your nose again." Alice explained. "You were face down when Edward found you." Alice said.

"Is he here now?" I asked curiously. "He hasn't left since he brought you here." Alice stated. My heart jumped at Alice's statement. "Bella." Edward said surprised. "I'll give you guys some time." Alice announced as she kissed my forehead. "Thank you." I said weakly.

"Don't waste your energy." Edward demanded. He kissed my lips gently. My lips responded as his lips moved swiftly. Edward parted his lips and pulled away. I opened my eyes to see a distraught Edward. "Bella." He said slowly.

"I don't want to see you." He said harshly. "Edward." I began but I was interrupted by Edward's plea. "Let me finish." Edward replied. "I loved you. And I knew I messed up. But I believe I made up for that." Edward paused. He dropped his gaze and stared reluctantly at the floor.

"I don't want you anymore." Edward continued. "I can't even look at you without my stomach turning." Edward spat. My heart sank as his words lingered in my head. Edward left the room and slammed the door. My entire body became numb as my head replayed the scene over in my head.

I couldn't feel any kind of emotion. Not sadness nor anger . Alice ran in and hugged me tightly. I stood motionless as Alice released me. "Bella. Its ok. You can cry." Alice said worried. "I don't have to." I replied. Alice stroked my face as I stared at nothing. I felt numb on the inside.

It was as though my heart didn't beat at all. Carlisle told Charlie I'd be able to go home tomorrow morning. The nurse injected me with morphine as my eyes drooped. I finally gave in and let the drugs kicked in. I drifted into the darkness and welcomed the emptiness with arms wide open.

I was in a beautiful meadow. The sun was shinning and the flowers were blooming as I pranced around. I saw a shadow in the mere distance and followed the trail of red roses. When I reached the dark figure I gasped in horror. Edward was pinned against the tree.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from Edward's pale and pain stricken face. I looked around for something useful to pull out the nails that pierced his perfect smooth satin like skin. "Edward." I said breathless. "Don't worry I'm going to save you." I declared. "Stop it!" A women shouted.

My eyes searched around the now dark eerie meadow. A pair of cold hands pulled me back. I fell to the ground as the strangers pushed me down. "He needs help!" I cried. "You've done enough!" They barked. "Please. Let me help." I pleaded. The moon rose high in the sky as the light revealed the shadow.

"Alice." I whispered in disbelief. "That's right." Tanya said icily. "He doesn't want you!" Alice shouted. "You did this to him!" Tanya accused. "No. I. I'd never hurt Edward." I shuddered at that thought. Alice and Tanya laughed cynical. "No!" I yelled. I woke up screaming. "Bella. What is it?" Charlie asked. "Just a dream." I answered.

Charlie filled out my paperwork as I sat in the car. I loved Edward with all my heart and soul. But he didn't love me anymore. The numbness wore off as my heart accelerated at the thought of seeing Edward tomorrow at school. I longed for Edward's kindness and touch. He longed for me to disappear from the earth.

I wished the ground would open up and swallow me whole. But with my luck I'd live to be healthy and old. Great more time to think about all the wrong I've done. Truth was simple. I was caught up in a bad romance.


	27. Chapter 26 Edward Blues

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I only used the names oft he characters._

_**A/N: I'd like to thank you guys again for the support:-) Please pretty please review:-D You guys totally make my day when you review:-) Love you Guys always:-)**_

**Chapter 26- Edward Blues**

"Bella. I see your ankle is healing quickly." Jasper commented. "Yeah it is." I said smiling. "Have you seen Alice?" I asked. "Uh no. She said she had to run a few errands and that she'd be late to class." Jasper answered. "Can I walk you to class?" Jasper asked nervously.

"Sure." I answered. Jasper held my books and walked alongside me silently. "How are you?" Jasper asked curiously. "I'm ok." I lied. Jasper stared at my nervous face. "Fine. I'm not ok. My heart hurts." I confessed. "I figured that." Jasper said. "Bella. I know that right now it seems impossible. But you will be ok. And though your heart will heal, the scars will always remain." Jasper said.

"Thanks." I said honestly. Jasper hugged me and kissed my forehead. "I love Alice. And she really cares for you. Therefore you are important to me." Jasper said as he lifted my chin. Jasper flashed me a quick smile and left. Jasper's words somehow soothed me. So it was ok that I felt down but one day I'd be able to smile again.

The morning rushed by quickly. My face lit up as I saw Alice at my locker. "Alice." I shouted happily and threw my arms around her. "Whoa. Bella are you ok?" Alice asked. "Did you bump your head?" Alice teased. I giggled and opened my locker. "I'm just happy to see you." I stated.

I linked my arm with Alice as we walked to the cafeteria. "Guess what?" Alice sang. 'What?" I asked intrigued. "Emmett is getting married!" Alice gushed. "Wow. I can't believe it." I said shocked. "I know. Seems this Rosalie girl really tamed his heart." Alice said playfully.

When we reached the table Jasper's eyes lit up. "Hello love." Jasper greeted Alice. Alice skipped to Jasper's side. They were so in love but very private. They didn't grope each other or shove their tongues down each other throat. It was as though when no one was looking they'd just get lost in each others eyes.

I turned around and walked over to the lunch line. My eyes focused on the floor as I walked sluggishly. I bumped into someone causing their food tray to spill all over me. I froze as my cheeks burned. I looked up and saw Edward standing over me. His expression became hard as he took in my pain.

Alice ran to my side and helped me up. "Are you ok?" Alice asked. I nodded my head unable to break my gaze from Edward. "Are you alright my love?" Tanya asked as she smirked at me. "Bella. Its about time you accepted the fact that your trash." Tanya said with a grin stretched across her pale made up plastic face.

Alice grew angry as she held me firmly. "The only trash I smell is the plastic thing you call a face." I said coldly. Tanya gasped as she touched her face. "Ooh. Bella Swan. Your going to pay for that!" Tanya threatened. "I'm not afraid of you." I replied honestly. Tanya pushed me back but Jasper caught me.

I started to laugh as Tanya stood smirking. Tanya's face grew enraged as she took in my reaction. "I feel pity for you. All you've ever done is bully people. And try to make everyone worship you." I paused. "What's even more pathetic is the fact that you feel superior." I continued. Tanya's face grew blank as my words lingered in the air.

"The only reason you have Edward is because I messed up. No other reason. So if I were you I'd reevaluate your life and the people who surround you. Your face might be made out of plastic but you have a beating heart." I finished. I walked away smiling as Tanya cried and ran past me. It felt good to stand up for myself.

I went into the locker room and took a quick shower. I changed into my gym clothes. I picked my hair up in a high ponytail. My heart still ached for Edward. It would take time for my heart to heal. I had the Edward Blues as Alice called it.


	28. Chapter 27 Graduation Day

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I only used the names of the characters._

**Chapter 27- Graduation Day**

"Alice, you look great." I complimented. "Thank you." Alice said. "So do you. I love that dress." Alice said impressed. My cheeks must of turned red because when Emmett walked over to us he threw his head back and broke out in a hysterical laughter.

"Its good to know somethings never change." Emmett said grabbing his sides. I would of glared at him if it wasn't for the fact that I hadn't seen him for three years. "Bella." Emmett said as locked me in a bear hug. "This is like my little sister." Emmett explained to his beautiful blonde fiancee. "Hi. I'm Rosalie." She greeted.

"Nice to meet you." I extended my hand. Rosalie was drop dead gorgeous. She had long golden blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She looked like she belonged on the big screen. Alice hugged Rosalie instead of shaking her hand. So typical Alice. Emmett put his arm around my shoulder.

"So kiddo. How's everything? Anything new?" Emmett asked. "Nothing really." I lied. Emmett chuckled and rubbed the top of my head. "Emmett." I cried as I punched his muscular arm. Emmett looked like a body builder. He had short brown hair and green eyes like Edward. "So breaking your ankle, and having two guys beat each other up over you at prom. Isn't anything new?" Emmett asked curiously.

I sighed and nodded. "Just give Edward time. He'll come around." Emmett stated as he hit my forehead lightly. I glared at Emmett as he walked away laughing. "Bella. You look wow." Jessica said bouncing up and down. "Thanks. You too." I said politely. "Places everyone." The principal shouted. I hugged Alice once again before heading to the back of the row.

I stood behind Jessica. "Isn't it great that our last names both start with S." Jessica gushed. "Uh. Sure." I tried to smile but it didn't reach my eyes. But lucky for me Jessica was somewhat of an air head. My heart pounded as they began to call out our graduating class.

When our class president called my name I heard Emmett screaming my name loudly. I also heard Jacob whistle as I grabbed my diploma. My cheeks blushed as I stood in front of my seat. Happy tears poured down my face as our class president shouted class of 2010 and we all threw our graduation caps in the air.

Alice found me and threw her tiny arms around me. "We did it!" Alice screamed. It wasn't long before Jasper found us and tackled us. "Jazz." Alice glared. I couldn't help but laugh at Alice's evil stare. Jasper swooped Alice up and ran with her toward the bleachers. "Jasper!" Alice cried.

I walked toward Charlie and The Blacks. "Bella." A velvet voice shouted. "Edward." I said stunned. "Have you seen Alice?" Edward asked. "Oh. Uh. Jasper took her toward your family." I replied. I felt like a total idiot. For that split second I thought Edward and I were going to make up. Guess not.

"Bells. Congratulations. I'm so proud of you hunny." Charlie said. "Thanks. Dad." I responded. "Bells. You really are a nerd. Graduating with honors." Jacob teased playfully. "Shut up." I said playfully punching his arm. "Alice. Congratulations." Charlie said as he hugged Alice. Charlie wasn't a very affectionate person. But today he was proud of us.

Charlie loved Alice like a daughter. And I knew Alice's parents loved me the same. Alice grabbed my hand and took me toward her family. "Bella. We are so proud of you." Esme said as she hugged me. Carlisle kissed my forehead and hugged me tightly. "Did you hear me?" Emmett asked smirking.

"Who wouldn't?" I answered. This caused everyone to break out into laughter. Edward stood silently watching me as I mingled with his family. When I met his eyes he glared back. I put my head down and felt my heart sting. My heart wasn't healed fully. "Party at my house!" Alice announced to all the graduates.

"Bella. Come on. We have to get ready." Alice insisted. "Let's go." I said happily.


	29. Chapter 28 Graduation Fiesta

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I only used the characters names._

_**A/N: Hello my fellow readers:-) I want to thank you guys for all the reviews and picking my story as a favorite. You guys really make my day:-) I'd appreciate it if you guys would please review this chapter. I promise better things are to come;-) I'd also like to ask for another favor. My other story Deadly Attraction is finished. If you have time, you could check it out. I am currently writting the sequel to Deadly Attraction. Thank you again for your loyalty. I love you guys:-) I'd also like to make a shout out quickly to bella-swan25, jediahsokaroxx, kirstyleighfraser & all my other beautiful devoted readers. XOxoxo**_

**Chapter 28- Graduation Fiesta**

"Your changing?" I asked. "Yup. I bought a fiesta dress. And that's right I said fiesta." Alice declared. "It means party." Alice said impressed. I giggled and threw a pillow at her. "So what are you going to force me into?" I asked plopping down on Alice's bed. "Nothing." Alice replied. "Wait. What?" I shouted.

"Don't be so exaggerated." Alice glared. "Why this sudden change?" I asked curiously. "Because you look absolutely beautiful and confident." Alice replied. I smiled and knocked Alice down. "I love you." I teased playfully. I began to tickle Alice when Edward walked into the room. "Oh. Sorry I didn't know." Edward mumbled.

"Yes." Alice asked. "Esme needs you downstairs." Edward informed Alice. "I'll be back." Alice mocked in her impersonation of The Terminator. Edward and I laughed at Alice. "Uh. You look nice." I blurted out. "Oh. Thanks." Edward said. "I'd say the same but I'm sure Jacob already took care of that." Edward said harshly.

I gulped as my throat became scratchy and dry. Edward left the room and I closed my eyes. I got up and looked at my reflection. My hair was sleek straight. I had a slight tan which made the color of the dress stand out in a good way. It was a spaghetti strap white summer dress. It had brown flowers decorating the bottom half of the dress.

I pushed my bangs back with a thick brown head bang. I smiled at myself and walked down to the living room. "Bye. Yes I will. Ok. Love yous." Alice said agitated as her parents left. "Ok Party time!" Alice yelled. Not even five minutes later people started to arrive.

"Where is he?" Alice asked impatiently. Alice and I jumped up as Tanya walked in with her Psycho Paths. "Your not welcomed." Alice barked. "Edward invited me." Tanya said smirking. Tanya's blue eyes set on my face and blew me a kiss. "I'm throwing the party. So I get to decide who I allow in." Alice declared.

"Your right. But Edward invited me to his room." Tanya replied. I shuddered as my heart stung with pain. Tanya flipped her hair back and swayed her hips wildly as she walked upstairs. Victoria and Irina laughed and made their way to the dance floor. "You ok?" Alice asked concerned.

"Yeah." I lied. Alice opened her mouth probably ready to call my bluff. But then she smiled and ran to Jasper. She threw her arms around him as he kissed her lips. I turned around and headed upstairs to Alice's room. I closed the door and sat on the bed. Why was life so complicated?

I tried to stop my mind from reliving that day with Edward. So obviously I wasn't good enough to be Edward's. I mean he made me go home when things got intense. But yet Tanya was invited to his bedroom. My mind started to wander about the possibilities of Edward barging in here.

Who was I kidding? Edward hated me more then anyone in the whole entire universe. If I don't get back to the party soon Alice will have my head. I closed her door and walked aimlessly down the hallway. I felt a pair of hands grab my arm. "Bella." A musical velvet voice called.

"Edward." I said in disbelief. "Have you seen Tanya?" Edward asked bluntly. My smile faded as I stared down at the ground. "No." I responded. Edward released his grip and walked back to his room. "Edward!" I called out. He stopped and spun around.

"For what its worth. I'm sorry." I said staring into his exotic green eyes. "I never meant to hurt you. And if I could go back in time. I'd protect your heart." I confessed. I bit my bottom lip and headed downstairs. When I reached the living room someone tapped my shoulder.

I fell to the floor as Tanya shoved me. "You humiliated me in front of the entire cafeteria." Tanya hissed. The music stopped as everyone gasped. "Your a bitch!" Tanya spat. I giggled as I got back on my feet. "What's so funny?" Tanya asked pissed. "You." I replied.

"You feel threatened by me." I mused. Tanya grew furious and pulled my hair hard. I gripped her shoulders and kneed her in the stomach. Tanya gasped for air. Tanya swung at me but I dodged her attempt. Victoria came running toward me. I pushed Tanya toward the wall.

Victoria grabbed my shoulder and dug her nails into my back. I flinched at the stinging sensation they left. "This is for being a bitch." I announced. I head butted Tanya in the face forcefully. "Oww! My nose." Tanya shrieked. "This is for breaking my nose." I said smiling.

Without facing Victoria I elbowed her in the nose with all my force and might. "Ahh!" Victoria screamed. Her pain echoed the crowded room. "Now get out. Before I drag you out!" I threatened. Tanya got up quickly and helped her bloody friend out the door. The room grew silent for a few moments before a roar of applause flooded the entire house.


	30. Chapter 29 Hearts Confession EPOV

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight._

**_A/N: Please review:-)_**

**Chapter 29- Hearts Confession (EPOV)**

"Whoa. Did you see the way Swan took Tanya and Victoria out?" Mike asked. "No. I'm afraid I didn't." I lied. Truth was I witnessed everything from the stairs. When Tanya shoved Bella I couldn't control the anger that wanted to consume me. I was just about to take Tanya out by her hair if necessary.

When Bella went all Charlie's Angels on them. The look on Bella's face when she hit them both wasn't a proud one. Knowing Bella, she'd beat herself up over it later. I was impressed by Bella's sudden outburt. Tanya and Victoria got what they well deserved. What enraged me more then anything was the secret that was revealed.

Victoria was the one who broke Bella's nose. "Edward. Hello." Alice said waving her hand in front of my face. "Yes." I replied. "Look what you've done. I told you I didn't want Tanya or any of them here." Alice hissed. "I'm sorry." I answered. Alice raised a brow as she put her hands on her hips.

"Edward. What's going on?" Alice asked curiously. I sighed and pulled her to the hallway. "I'm still in love with her." I confessed. "Bella!" Alice shouted. I covered her mouth and glared at her. "Of course not. I meant Tanya." I replied. Alice's face dropped as she pushed my hand off. "Then go to her." Alice said angryily. I walked past her and ran to the front door.

I caught a glimpse of Bella sitting on the couch. She was surrounded by the entire football team and part of the soccer team. I slammed the door on my way out and unlocked my Volvo. "It good to know somethings will always be here. When I need it." I said out loud. "Talking to your car?" A sweet seductive voice asked.

"Uh. Yeah." I replied timidly. I was dumb founded as I stared at the beautiful girl. "Do I look different?" She asked. "Uh. Do I know you?" I asked confused. "The last time I saw you was at your school. And your friend dissed me." She explained. "Dana!" I said surprised. "Yup." She replied.

"Wow. You look incrediable." I said almost breathless. Dana giggled and twirled a strand of her hair. I couldn't believe my eyes. Dana had dyed her fake blonde hair to jet black. Her hazel eyes stood out against her creamy white skin. "She was right. I thought acting like a dumb slut would make you want me." She confessed.

"But when you cut me off. And I saw how in love with her you were." Dana paused. She lifted her head and stared into my eyes. "I love you. I always have." Dana said honestly. I felt guilty as she stepped closer. "Dana." I began but Dana placed her finger at my lips. "Don't say a word." She demanded. She closed her eyes and tilted her head.

It was as though she had a magnetic pull over my lips. Because as soon as her face was close enough. I crushed my lips against hers. I pulled her closer as she sucked my bottom lip. "Oh. Edward." She said breathless. I laid her on the hood of the car and lifted her shirt slightly. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist as she pulled my hair gently.

"Right now. Your car." Dana suggested. I lifted her up as her legs wrapped around my waist. I leaned her against the car door and kissed her neck passionately. Dana squeezed her legs as she bit her lip. Someone cleared their throat causing me to drop Dana on the floor. "Bella." I said nervously.

"Alice wanted me to tell you that your parents are on their way." Bella said quickly. I could see the pain in her eyes. It echoed the pain in my heart. Bella's lips quievered as tears began to make their way down her pale face. "Edward." Dana barked.

I lifted Dana up as Bella left. "Now where were we?" Dana asked. I pushed Dana back. "This wasn't going anywhere. I don't love you. I've only loved one person my entire life." I confessed. "Edward. Don't walk away from me!" Dana yelled. I headed towards the house. "Bella." I whispered.


	31. Chapter 30 Wedding Confession BPOV EPOV

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight._

_**Chapter 30- The Wedding (BPOV) (EPOV)**_

"Bella. You really don't need me anymore." Alice said. "Alice. I'll always need you. Your my sister by heart." I stated. Alice threw her arms around me and began to sob. I knew Alice was emotional because of Emmett. "Don't cry or you'll ruin your make-up." I said.

"Oh. Bella. I am needed!" Alice shouted excitedly. "You know I only use waterproof eyeliner and mascara." Alice declared. Alice smiled and pranced to the living room. I knew Alice would feel better if I made a mistake. I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs. "Wow. You girls look amazing." Esme complimented.

"Where's the bride to be?" Esme asked worried. "I'll check outside." I suggested. I opened the front door and looked around for Rosalie. When I found nothing I decided to check the back of the house. I heard someone weeping so I ran as fast as I could. Well fast enough in heels anyway. "Rosalie." I called.

"Bella." Rosalie said sobbing. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Oh. I don't know if I can do this." Rosalie confessed. I sat down next to the beautiful bride to be. "Rosalie. You love Emmett right?" I asked waiting patiently. "Yes. With all my heart." Rosalie responded. "Then why can't you marry him?" I asked curious. "Its not that I don't want to." Rosalie paused.

"What if I'm not good enough? Or enough at all?" Rosalie asked. "You can't think like that. Emmett adores you. Its obvious your everything he wants and needs." I reminded her. "He asked you. Remember?" I smiled. Rosalie giggled and wiped her tears away. "Thanks. Bella." She replied. "You look gorgeous." I complimented.

"You too. I'm glad your one of my bride's maids." Rosalie said. We went back inside and Alice did some final touches on Rosalie's make up. "I'm getting married." Rosalie squealed. "Limos here." I announced. Alice and I picked up Rosalie's trail and headed toward the white limo parked outside.

(EPOV)

"Edward. Are you ready?" Jasper asked. "Yeah." I replied. "What's up?" Emmett asked as he walked in. "Nothing. Today is about your wedding day." I answered. "Come on. Your my little brother. If your down and gloomy I'm just going to work harder to make you laugh. And you know how Rosalie gets if I don't pay attention to her." Emmett said with a grin.

"Its Bella. Isn't it?" Emmett asked. I sighed. "I knew it. You love her." Emmett smirked. "But she proved to be a typical." Jasper interrupted me. "You know she's not like that." Jasper assured me. "I've only known her less then a year. And I know that she's a sweet, caring, honest person." Jasper said.

"Your going to come to your senses. But by that time it will be too late." Jasper said honestly. "Let's go. I'm getting married!" Emmett yelled loudly. As we sat in the limo the only thing that I could think of was Bella. Her light brown hair, her honey brown eyes. Her soft pale skin, her luscious full lips. I have to talk to her.

(BPOV)

"Where's the maid of honor?" The wedding planner asked. "Here I am." Alice answered. "Places everyone." Esme demanded kindly. The flower girl walked out first leaving a trail of flowers to follow. Angela walked out first taking Ben's arm. I took a deep breath and followed. I felt at ease when Jasper smiled at me and took my arm.

My heart pounded uncontrolable as the maid of honor walked in with the best man. Alice and Edward. Everyones eyes were focused on the now visible bride. My eyes locked on Edward. So much had happen since the beginning of the year. Who knew that crashing his car would of led us here. To not speaking again, only this time I knew the reason.

I was still in love with Edward Cullen.


	32. Chapter 31 Paper Hearts

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. _

_**A/N: SO guys this is the chapter before the last. I want to thank you guys for all the reviews, and story alerts and Favorites. Please review this chapter:-) If I get plenty of reviews I will post the last chapter immediately. I love you all:-) You guys are the best fans a writer could ever dream of.**_

**Chapter 31- Paper Hearts**

"I'd like to make a toast. To the bride and groom." Edward announced. We all raised our glasses. "I'd like to start off by saying. Rosalie, thank you for taking him off our hands ." Edward paused as everyone laughed. "Seriously, Rosalie I'd like to welcome you to the Cullen family." Edward stated.

"Emmett, you are one lucky man. You found the love of your life and weren't afraid to embrace it." Edward stared right at me. "To a long and happy life. To the bride and groom." Edward finished. "To the bride and groom." We chimed. I patted Alice's back as she stood up. She was already crying hysterically. "Rosalie I'd also like to welcome you to the family. I know where not close yet." Alice paused.

She sobbed quietly and giggled. "But I know we'll be like sisters soon." Alice declared smiling. "Emmett, your my oldest brother. And it brings me joy to see you finally settle down. With an incredible person like Rosalie." Alice covered her mouth as her tears increased. "I love you both. And wish you a long and happy marriage." Alice said.

"To the bride and groom." Alice raised her glass and everyone mimicked. Emmett's parents made a short speech and then it was time for the newly weds first dance. I cried silently as they swayed to the music. Emmett was a big goof ball but when he stared at Rosalie. She brought out another side of Emmett. Her Emmett.

Jasper asked Alice to dance as the recently wedded couple finished their dance. "Hey, Bella." Mike greeted. "Would you dance with me?" Mike mumbled. "Uh. Ok." I replied. Mike surprised by my answer gawked at me. "Let's go." I insisted. I took Mike's hand and walked to the dance floor.

"You look. Gorgeous." Mike said. "Thanks." I blushed. We danced two slow songs as Edward sat down glaring at me. What was his deal? "Bella. Come on. Picture time." Alice sang. I followed Alice my eyes never leaving Edward. The couple stood in the middle, as Alice and I stood next to Rosalie. The boys stood on the opposite side. "Edward. Come on. Man!" Emmett called out.

"Ok now the best man and maid of honor." The photographer demanded. We each took group and solo pictures. My hands began to tremble as the photographer gestured toward Edward to hold my waist. Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. He looked into my eyes and smiled. My heart stopped at his breathtaking smile.

"All done." He shouted. Everyone headed to the dance floor. As Edward stood motionless. "You can let go now." I suggested. "I should have never let you go." Edward confessed. "I won't make that mistake twice." Edward stated. My stomach flipped as my pulse quickened. "Edward." I said breathless.

"I love you. Since the first day I saw you. My heart was yours." Edward said softly. "But you ignored me in seventh grade." I said stunned. "Only because I thought you didn't like me. Tanya told me you couldn't stand me and that you were only nice to me because of Alice." Edward informed me. "I can't believe this." I said in disbelief.

"Bella. Please forgive me." Edward pleaded. "So what about this whole thing about winning Tanya back?" I asked curiously. "I only dated Tanya out of gratitude. I wanted to be with you." Edward replied. "If I would have never hit your car. We wouldn't be here." I whispered. "Bella." He said as he lifted my chin. "All you did was scratch my car." Edward said slyly.

I gasped and stepped back. "I just needed an excuse to be with you. But when Jacob came along. It made things much more complicated." Edward said. "I can't do this." I said. Edward opened his mouth to speak but I slapped him before a single word got out. "How dare you?" I snapped. "Everything we've had has been based on a lie." I cried.

"I can't be with someone I can't trust." I said angrily. "You broke my heart and I broke yours. So we're even." I shouted. I stormed out of the hall and ran outside in the pouring rain. "Bella! Please." Edward yelled. "Just leave me alone!" I cried. Edward grabbed my arms and faced me toward him.

"I won't lose you again." Edward snapped. "Edward. My heart isn't made out of paper. You can't just erase what you've drawn. Or throw the paper away and get a new one." I said as the rain drenched me. "My heart beats. And it loves and hates. It feels and it breaks." I announced. "Good bye." I whispered as I took off my heels and ran toward the street.

The sky was dark gray, and the rain poured from the clouds. I loved Edward with all my heart but truth was my heart couldn't take another hit. I learned to let go. It would hurt but it had to be done.


	33. Chapter 32 Fin

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight._

_**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who has followed my story. You guys are truly the best fans in the world. Thank you for all reviews and the time you guys take out to read my story. This is the final chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. And it would be amazing if you guys would review this final chapter and let me know if you like the ending. You guys have followed Bella and Edward during the good and the bad. But how will it all end? Enjoy:-) P.S. I will post the first chapter to the sequel of Deadly Attraction. Love you all :-D**_

**Chapter 32- Fin**

I turned off the faucet hoping that my heart would do the same. Breaking things off with Edward was painful. I loved him more then anything in the whole entire world. But I just couldn't be in a relationship that consisted of lies.

"Bells. We gotta go." Charlie reminded me. "Just a minute." I replied. I opened the bathroom door to find a trail of black and white roses. "Dad." I called out. I grabbed a black long sleeve blouse and threw it over my white tank top. I put on black flats and folded the end of my blue jeans. My hair was down and curly.

I grabbed my light blue jacket and followed the trail of roses. The kitchen door was opened as the trail continued outside. When I reached the front of the house the path ended in the middle of the driveway. I smiled as my heart accelerated. Apparently Edward didn't understand the meaning of no.

Maybe that's because my no wasn't certain enough. A figure stepped away from the tree. I closed my eyes as I waited for him to stand before me. I felt a pair of warm hands brush my cheek bone lightly. "Edward." I said breathless. "Bells. Its me." Jacob corrected.

My eyes sprung open as Jacob dropped his hand from my face. "Jake." I whispered. "You still love him. Don't you?" Jacob snapped. "Jake. Calm down." I suggested. "What do you see in him?" Jacob asked furiously. "He's self absorbed and ignorant." Jacob insulted. "He's caring and sweet. And funny, and stubborn." I countered.

It wasn't until defending Edward from Jacob that I realized I needed him. I didn't care about the past, I only cared about the present. "I have to go." I said. I ran to my truck and opened the door. "Bye. Jake." I said as the engine roared to life. "I do love him." I shouted as I drove away.

It took me fifteen minutes to reach The Cullen's house. I got out and banged on the door. "Edward!" I yelled. The door opened and revealed a sleepy Alice. "Bella. What are you doing here? And so early?" Alice asked as she yawned. "I need to see Edward." I replied. "Uh. Bella." Alice began but I ran passed her and ran up to Edward's room.

I pushed the door open and stepped back. "Bella. What are you doing here?" Edward asked shocked. Edward was shirt less as he laid over a topless black haired girl. "I need to speak with you." I demanded. "He's sort of busy." The fake black hair girl hissed. "Isn't it illegal to kill animals and wear them on your head?" I asked as I stared at her hair.

"You bitch!" She barked. She jumped up and walked over to me. Edward pulled her back and shoved her out of the room. He locked the door and turned around. "What do you want to talk about?" Edward asked coldly. "Edward, I'm sorry. I just freaked out." I admitted. "I love you. I always have. I've dreamed about being with you. But I never imagined it actually coming true." I paused.

I watched Edward's eyes intently as my words sunk in. "Bella. Why now? Why not two weeks ago at the wedding?" Edward asked in disbelief. "Because I'm an idiot. And a fool in love." I confessed. Edward opened the door and held it open. My heart ripped at Edward's reaction. But he was in all his right to deny me.

I kissed Edward on the cheek and inhaled his exotic scent. I walked down the stairs heart broken. Just when I opened the front door someone behind me closed the door. They turned me around and pressed their lips against mine. My lips moved swiftly as I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist. Edward pulled away leaving me breathless.

"I love you." Edward declared. "But upstairs." I said confused. "I had to regain some dignity." Edward said smiling. Alice screamed loudly as Edward and I walked into the kitchen holding hands. "Alice!" Everyone shouted. Alice pouted her lips and everyone broke out into a hysterical laughter. I looked around the table and giggled.

Emmett and Rosalie we're making out. Alice and Jasper were lost in each others eyes. And when I glanced at Edward he was admiring me. Who knew that senior year would change my life for the better? I held Edward's hand firmly as I traced his flawless lips. "What are you thinking?" Edward asked curiously.

"About how perfect this moment is. I don't want it to end." I responded. "Aslong as my heart beats it will always beat for you." Edward whispered in my ear. A smile stretched across my face. "A toast to all the love in this room." Alice announced as she held up her glass of orange juice. "To love." We all chimed.

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted as they jumped up. My face instantly turned red as I looked around the room. "Alice." I cried. "Oh. Bella." Alice said as she threw her arms around my neck. "I'm so proud of you." Alice mused. "Bells. Congrats." Jasper said. "Thanks." I replied as I hugged Jasper. I squeezed Edward's hand as everyone came up to greet me.

"It was Alice's idea." Edward whispered. "You could have warned me." I whispered back. Edward turned me around and kissed my forehead. "Then it wouldn't be a surprise." Edward chuckled. After ten minutes the DJ began to play music. I made my way to the kitchen dragging Alice with me.

"Thank you." I said. "Your welcome." Alice smirked. My eyes were wide with shock. "More surprises?" I whined. "Oh stop it." Alice demanded. "So Ms. Swan. Now that you've graduated college. What is your next move?" Emmett asked in his imitation of the news crew. "Emmett!" I shouted.

I ran toward him as he locked me in a bear hug. "Rosalie. How are you?" I asked. She smiled and unbuttoned her coat. "I'm pregnant." Rosalie informed me. "Oh my goodness. Congrats." I cried. I hugged them both as happy tears streamed down my face. "My love. There you are." Edward said.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to the living room. The DJ cut the music as Edward helped me on the coffee table. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Today we are celebrating the success of Bella Swan." Edward announced. Everyone clapped as Emmett whistled. "For those of you who don't know. Bella majored in English Literature. I know she will be the best author." Edward declared.

"But that's not the only thing I know she will be the best at." Edward confessed. Edward kneeled down on one knee and reached into his pocket. And pulled out a small box. "Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?" Edward proposed. I gasped as everyone else in the room mimicked. My pulsed raced against my fast beating heart.

"Yes!" I cried. Edward placed the diamond ring on my finger as everyone clapped and cheered. Edward stood up and I crushed my lips against his. "Let's hear it for the engaged couple." The DJ shouted. "I love you Edward." I whispered. "I love you my future wife." Edward responded. "Bella. I knew you'd love it." Alice confirmed.

"Alice. Would you be my maid of honor?" I asked. "It would be my pleasure." Alice answered as she began to cry. I looked over at Edward and knew my life wouldn't be complete if he wasn't in it. Edward walked to my side and held my hand. We smiled as Charlie and Esme took our picture. I guess it was true what they told you in fairy tales.

And so they lived happily ever after. Well at least the part about finding your one true love.


End file.
